


Of Light and Love

by SmittenKitten27



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers (major deviations from canon), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Implied/Referenced Incest, It's our fanfic and we can do as we like, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous relationship, The WoL is not a slut she just really likes sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenKitten27/pseuds/SmittenKitten27
Summary: How Morgheira Da'vesh went from being a heartbroken, orphaned serving girl in Limsa Lominsa to the Warrior of light while finding both love and loss along the way
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Original Male Characters, Original Male Characters/Original Female Characters, WoL/Baderon Tenfingers, WoL/Brendt, WoL/Haurchefant Greystone, WoL/Original Male Characters, WoL/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 5





	1. Heartbreak and Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and as such I will most likely revise previous chapters occasionally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gheira receives solace in the arms of a longtime friend before taking the first steps on a journey that would eventually lead her to her fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've revised chapter one a bit.

The smell of salt was in the air and the wind teased the slender, grey skinned Miqo’te’s hair. Sending the long strands out in front of her face in a medley of blue and pink as Morgheira Da’vesh leaned over the railing of the Limsa Lominsa upper decks. She’d grown up here, her mother having brought her to this city when she was just a babe. A small tear worked its way down her cheek as thoughts of her mother flitted through her mind. For as long as she could remember it had always just been her mother and herself. Moiren Da’vesh had been a good woman, a good mother. She’d worked hard to give her daughter the best life she could. So hard in fact that she’d eventually worked herself into the ground, leaving Morgheira an orphan at the age of ten and effectively uprooting life as she knew it. Gheira, as she preferred to be called, had never known her father and as such had no one to take care of her after her mother had fallen sick and died. Which meant she very shortly found herself on the streets.

She’d met Jaq, a young Miqo’te boy, not long after losing her mother. Despite being only two years older than she, he’d taken care of her, shown her how to survive as an “urchin” or so the people of Limsa had taken to calling the orphaned children that hung about the docks. At that time, she had been too young to question how he was keeping them fed. It wasn’t until years later she’d found out that he’d been stealing their food. A soft sigh escaped her, in retrospect, she realized that the theft was simply the first in a long line of indicators about the lack of moral fiber her “saviour” had. As they got older they’d naturally gotten closer. It had started with her casting shy glances at him around the age of fifteen. He’d been quick enough to take notice of her attention. He was also more than keen to encourage her young crush, before she’d realized it, he’d talked her into “going all the way” as he’d put it in a secluded spot behind Hawkers Alley. He had been her first kiss, her first physical encounter and her first love. At least she'd thought she had been in love with him, maybe some part of her truly was, in the way an injured puppy dog loved a neglectful master. She’d even managed to convince herself that he was in love with her… Clearly there she had been deluding herself.

WIth a small sniffle, she wiped away the tears that now ran down her face and turned away from the waves that she had been watching for the past fifteen minutes. She’d always loved the ocean, the sound of the surf, the sight of the sunlight dancing off of the waves. It had always been a source of calm and comfort. She wasn’t sure when it had happened, but the ocean stopped giving her solace. In fact, the entire town, this place she’d grown up, the place she called home felt stifling. All that was left was the feeling that she needed to get away. As far and as fast as possible. If she stayed here she was sure she would simply languish into nothingness. In the distance a bell tomed the hour, breaking her out of her melancholy. She shook her head, angry at herself. She was going to be late for work if she kept this doldrum up. With a deep breath, she headed for the Drowning Wench. She seriously needed to pull herself together. Baderon, for as tolerant and kind a boss as he was, wasn’t the sort to tolerate foolishness and nothing was more foolish than a pretty lass that had been crying over a rapscallion. If she showed up to work in this state she would drive off customers faster than if a Sahagin strolled in and ordered a pint of ale. She couldn’t do that to him. He’d been more than good to her. In fact, he was probably the sole reason she hadn’t had to sell herself on the docks to survive like so many other young girls who had no one else to care for them. Her lips twisted wryly, not that Jaq hadn’t tried to convince her to earn Gil in such a manner. She still remembered her anger when she’d caught him “negotiating” with a sailor from one of the privateer ships that made harbor. She’d read him the riot act after that, calling him on his hypocrisy for always accusing her of cheating on him any time she so much as smiled at a man in a friendly manner, yet being willing to sell her “services” to a complete stranger! Yes, she really should have discerned his true nature much sooner. The fact that she’d allowed herself to be so blind until now angered her. The worst part was, she had no right to be angry at anyone other than herself for her foolishness.

As Morgheira was busy in her retrospect Baderon was surveying the goings on of his establishment with a pleased smile. The chatter and laughter, the smell of ale and good food. Years spent as the patron of this place hadn't dulled his enjoyment of these things. Even at the slowest of times The Drowning Wench was one of the busiest places in Limsa Lominsa. That was to be expected though, being the home of the Adventurer’s Guild, as well as the finest inn and tavern in the city. He prided himself on how well this place ran. His staff was friendly and efficient and his customers rarely caused trouble. Those who did, did not remain customers for long. He looked up as the city bell tomed the time. The shift was to be changing soon. The thought caused a small frown to mar his features as he realized he hadn’t seen the figure he’d been expecting to come bouncing through the door, full of exuberance. Strange, she was usually such a punctual girl. She’d always shown up for her shifts early. A small ball of worry set in the pit of his stomach as he fervently hoped nothing untoward had happened to her. 

Outside the doors to the Wench, Gheira made sure to straighten her hair and adopt the best smile she could manage before walking into the tavern. It was no one’s business but her own that Jaq had run off with some adventuring hussy to “see the world”. No one’s business but her own that he had ripped out her heart and taken it with him and she most certainly didn’t want Baderon to worry over her. After one more deep, calming breath she walked into the tavern.

Baderon relaxed as a flash of blue and pink caught his eye. There she was! He sighed in relief as Morgheira entered the room, it was impossible to mistake that hair and those clothes. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting shorts and a cropped top that bared her shoulders and tall laced boots that came up to her thighs.  _ The girl could draw a crowd without even trying, that’s for sure _ . He thought, watching as most of the male patrons’ heads turned to look at her as she tied an apron around her waist. There were plenty of them who returned daily just to see her. If he were honest with himself, he had to admit he couldn’t blame them. There’d been many a time he had found himself watching her as she worked and had swiftly chastised himself for it. Not that he could help it, mind, she had all the curves a woman should have. Not to mention the way she clothed herself showed them off nicely.

In truth, she was one of the most beautiful Miqo’te girls he’d ever seen and she was a damn good worker to boot! He smiled and waved at her something about her face catching his eye. She didn’t seem to be her usual enthusiastic self. Her eyes were tinged with red, as though she’d been crying and the splendid smile she normally wielded with the deftness of a blademaster's sword was conspicuously missing. He caught her duochrome eyes; one light pink, the other medium purple, both exoctically beautiful. The look on her face let him know that she could tell from the first he knew something was wrong. The distance between them made it impossible for him to hear the curse that she muttered under her breath, though he could read the word on her lips.

“Ah, damn…”

Aye, she’d realized he could perceive her upset and clearly she wasn’t happy about it. No doubt, she’d meant to conceal her current mental state from him and act as if naught was bothering her. Well, Baderon wasn’t having any of that foolishness. He left his position behind the counter and made his way towards her. As he crossed the room, he nodded his head, shook hands and returned greetings to the customers he passed as he made his way to the distressed young lass. He reached her just as she finished tying her apron into place and was about to pick up a tray to start bussing tables. 

Coming up behind Gheira, he rested his hand lightly on her shoulder and said softly, “ ‘Ere now lass, what’s been eatin’ at ye?” From the day he’d hired her, a young orphan girl from the streets she’d been in nothing but high spirits. Whatever it was, it must be bad to cause her this much pain. Unfortunately he had an inkling as to what it might be. “Come wi’ me, Gheira girl. Ye’ll be doin’ naught ‘til we get ye cheered up.” He put his arm around her shoulders and moved to guide her into his office, yelling to one of his workers for them not to be disturbed over his shoulder as he did. 

As Baderon’s arm settled on her shoulders, Gheira nearly started crying afresh. She hadn’t had many people she would have called friends aside from him. At one time Jaq would have been on that list as well. Though the more she thought about it, perhaps he had never really deserved to be there. She squeezed her eyes shut tight at the thought of him, refusing to let the tears come again. She’d thought he was happy with her. If he wanted something else out of life, why hadn’t he told her? She would have gone anywhere with him, done anything… She shook her head furiously to rid it of those thoughts. They were doing no one, least of all her, any good. Especially when the whole of their relationship was a fallacy to begin with. She’d never meant anything to him and she knew it. With a soft sigh, she nodded and allowed Baderon to lead her to his office.

Baderon closed the door behind them to block out the bustle and noise, as well as any prying eyes and ears. There was always someone around looking for something new to gossip about, no need to supply them with it after all. He could feel her eyes on him as he did and suddenly he found himself worried that she may think him trying to take advantage of her in her moment of weakness. Thankfully though, her face was simply curious when he turned. With naught of the accusatory glance he feared. He made his way further into the room that served as both office and living quarters and offered her a chair before the fireplace. He waited patiently until she took it before seating himself in the other and smiling fondly at her. He said nothing, if it was what he thought then it was better to give her time to think about what she wanted to say rather than try to pull it out of her.

Gheira returned Baderon’s smile, he was a considerate man, and a kind one. He always had been. She recalled when she’d met him. She’d been sixteen at the time and running from the yellow jackets. Not because of something she’d done herself, but because Jaq had gotten caught trying to steal a pair of apples and had deflected their attention to her so he could escape. She had been across the lane in Hawkers Alley admiring a pair of earrings and desperately wishing she’d had enough gil to purchase something of the like, or any Gil at all for that matter. Suddenly, she heard Jaq call out to her and when she turned towards him, he tossed the apples at her and ran the opposite direction, disappearing from sight. She’d never even caught the apples, letting them fall to the ground as she turned to flee, one officer had already pursued Jaq as he ran. The other took after her as soon as she had bolted. In retrospect she’d realized that probably served to make her look guilty. In her heedless flight she’d run into a man, Baderon Tenfingers in fact, the proprietor of the Drowning Wench. He caught her shoulders with his hands, steadying her before she fell to the ground and looked behind her at the approaching Yellow Jacket.

“‘Ere now sir, what’s this young lass done?” He demanded curtly. Gheira winced, convinced that she was going to be arrested then and there for a thief. Her pursuer answered and a conversation that seemed to take ages between the men commenced. Gheira could hardly believe it as she watched the man, who still had a gentle hold of her shoulders somehow talk the yellow jacket out of arresting her. He looked down at her with a smile as the officer walked off in the opposite direction and she simply swallowed nervously in response. What would this man want from her in exchange for saving her skin? 

To say she was surprised when he asked her if she’d like a job was an understatement. She nodded her assent silently and the rest, as they say was history. A week later, she had proudly gone back to the jeweler's stall and purchased those earrings she’d been admiring. Jaq hadn’t seemed impressed. In fact, he’d almost seemed upset that she was working. He deliberately continued to live the life of a street urchin, stealing not only from others, but herself as well. Yes, there was another thing she’d long ignored that she really shouldn’t have. The fact that he’d resented her choice to make an honest living. Her hand went silently to the earrings that dangled from her ears. She still wore them to this day. After all, they were the first thing she’d ever earned for herself.

Now, here she was ten years later, crying in Baderon’s office because the boy she;d thought she loved had run out on her. She could feel Baderon watching her patiently. Finally, with a soft sigh, she sat in the proffered chair and reached gingerly into the fire. She pulled out a small bit of flame and made it dance across the back of her hand then into her palm. Manipulating the Aether around it so that it would not burn her. Baderon was the only one who knew of her… Abilities… Even Jaq had no clue of her secret. 

Of course, then again it was difficult to keep a secret from someone you’d healed out of impulse. She recalled the day Baderon had found out that she was possessed of magic. They’d been alone together after the Wench had closed for the night, some five years ago. Preparing vegetables for the next day, when he’d cut his hand deeply. With a sharp gasp, she grasped his hand and a bright white light emitted from her, surrounding it. He’d looked at her thoughtfully at the time, flexing his fingers for a while, before muttering something she couldn’t hear and shaking his head. The only words she’d caught were at the end. “No, not quite yet.” After that day, he’d kept her secret close and she’d kept no others from him. It was only fair she told him what was distressing her now. 

Baderon couldn’t help but smile as she casually picked up the tongue of flame and set it to dancing. It was something she did when nervous, or thoughtful. At this moment she was most likely both. She certainly did have a knack for the arcane, enough that she really should be training those abilities rather than working for him. The thought had passed through his head many times over the years. Ever since that day she’d first shown him her abilities, albeit unintentionally. Yet somehow, when he debated with himself over sending her away, the answer was always the same as it had been that first day.  _ No, not quite yet.  _

He was unsure as to whether it was because he thought her unready or his own inability to let her go. _Who are y’kiddin’ ye daft ol’ fool? Y’know better than anyone else it’s y’er inability to go without seeing ‘er that stays y’er hand from sendin’ ‘er off._ He chastised himself mentally. He’d given the matter great thought, he could assist her to enroll in the arcanists guild and keep her close. Deep down though, he’d always known, sending her away would be what was best for her. If only to get her away from the daft lad who was using her. Besides, her talents lay more in drawing from the world around her than in making complicated calculations. Nay, arcania would never have suited her. Perhaps he should send her to Ul’dah? The Thaumaturge’s guild would serve her well. Besides, he had connections in that city. Smiling warmly at her as she slowly looked up at him, he kept his gaze gently inquisitive. 

Gheira thoroughly appreciated Baderon's patience. She'd never fared well when pressured to speak, it was the one thing that Jaq never could seem to get through his thick skull. She needed time to think, figure out what it was she was feeling and how best to express it. She knew she was sad and angry. Not just at Jaq, but with herself as well if she were to be completely honest. “I, uh… I just received some bad news, that’s all… I’ll be fine, really.” She finally said softly, clearly trying to make herself believe it as much as she wanted him to. 

“Aye lass, I gathered tha’ much for meself. I thought ye might wish to talk about it a little more in depth.” He paused, trying to figure out how best to phrase what he wanted to say next. He knew she’d cared for that rascal that she’d grown up with but Baderon had always figured he was going to end up breaking her heart. Unless he was far off the mark, that day had finally come. He smiled again as he reached out and patted her on the knee. “Is Jaq ain't it? I’m sorry fer ye, truly I am. I know ye cared about him.” He paused thoughtfully, there was no particularly diplomatic way to say what else he felt he had to, so he simply pressed on. “Gheira girl, ye were a fine young lady when I found ye, and ye’ve grown into a woman any man would be lucky to ‘ave on his arm. ‘At boy never did care for ye the way ‘e should‘ve.” 

With a sigh Gheira pulled a crumpled letter free of her bosom and handed it to him without saying a word. He was surprised to see the folded and crumpled paper, but he took it. He opened it, his curiosity overtaking him and began reading. The letter detailed how Jaq had met "Graceful Willow" a Roegadyn lass who'd promised to lead him to glory and riches if he accompanied her on her adventures.. He went on to write that he was in love with her. How he realized he  _ needed _ more than a "mousey little Miqo'te that would never be anything more than a tavern wench". By the end of the letter he found himself dumbstruck at the audacity of the little chit. Baderon had never been particularly fond of the Miqo’te lad, but never would he have expected him to say the sorts of cutting things that were written on that page. 

He’d known many of the sort over the years, the sort that would rather steal, lie, and cheat his way through life than do any honest work. No doubt part of young Jaq had resented Gheira’s job here, all likelihood he’d have ended up suggesting Gheira sell herself to help them make ends meet if Baderon hadn’t interceded in her life. That thought made his blood boil with a vengeance. The lad was lucky he never had made the suggestion, at least not that Baderon had ever known, else he wouldn’t have lived long enough to break this precious girl’s heart. 

So caught up in his thoughts Baderon was caught off guard when Gheira fair launched herself at him, wrapping her arms about him and weeping freely into his chest. His face took on a tender look as he held her close, letting her cry and stroking her soft hair. Gods, how could that lad be so stupid as to throw away a treasure such as her? “Now lass, nary a word o’ that be true.” He cooed at her. “I said it afore an’ I’ll say it again. Ye’ve got something special in ye jus’ waitin’ to come out. That ‘e couldn’ see it be ‘is loss.”

Looking down at Gheira’s shaking form in his arms Baderon realized this lovely creature was likely not ever going to be happy here in Limsa again. There were too many old memories. Oh aye, she’d most likely get over that rapscallion in time and things would mostly return to normal. She’d go back to charming the customers with a mere tilt of her head and a smile. Deep down though, she’d always be wishing to get out, to get away. He may not have been able to send her on her way before, but now… Well, she wasn’t just his employee, she was a friend.

“Lass, I ‘ate to lose ye, but I think ye need to get out of Limsa. See the world, learn to ‘arness that power o’ yours.” He lowered his head to lay a gentle kiss atop of hers. “Ye need to meet new folk, might even find yerself a new man. One who’ll treat ye like ye deserve.”  _ One who’d treat ye the way I would were ye mine _ . He gently touched a knuckle under her chin, lifting her head to make her look at him. “Twelve knows, wit’ a smile like yer’s lass, ye could ‘ave yer pick o’ any man.”  _ Including me if ye’d have me.  _ He thought wistfully, recognizing the thought for the folly it was. 

Gheira gazed up at him, unshed tears standing in her eyes and he simply smiled at her as he gently wiped the tears that spilled down her face. Hearing all the nice things Baderon was saying about her… Perhaps she did deserve better? She'd been a fool to believe Jaq had ever truly loved her. He'd done nothing but use her and belittle her. The worst of it all was, he'd taken every Gil she'd managed to put aside when he'd left. Even if she did want to leave and see the world. She had no means with which to do so, she was just opening her mouth to say as much when Baderon cut her off gently.

“I know ye likely don’t ‘ave enough gil from workin’ ‘ere to make a journey like that. Besides, I get the feelin’ young Jaq took advantage of what ye did make.”  _ Gods, can the man read my mind?  _ Gheira thought as Baderon smiled sadly at her. He hated to think of the way she’d been taken advantage of by her erstwhile lover. “Listen lass, I’ll give ye enough Gil to see ye on yer way. Per’aps Ul’dah, the thaumaturge’s guild there be most ‘appy to teach ye with skills like ye’ve got.” 

His smile shifted to one of deep fondness as he looked at her. “Lass, ye’ve got a light in ye that needs to shine, an’ that's not gonna ‘appen here. Like I said, I ‘ate to see ye go, but as yer friend I want to see ye thrive like I know ye can.” He could see her eyes go wide with disbelief and knew what was coming. The girl had a head like granite when she chose to dig her heels in, but he was fixing to show her he could be just as stubborn.

"No!" Gheira gasped, looking up at him with a mixture of startelement and horror. "I can't let you do that! I'll work… Double shifts if I have to, until I've saved enough Gil to go…. Somewhere…. Yes, maybe Ul’dah, that's not a bad idea really". She trailed off, still shaking her head. He sat silently while she made her argument, still holding her chin gently. 

“Ye can let me, and ye will lass, I’ll hear no more ‘bout it.” 

The way he was smiling at her was enough to make her melt. He had always been so kind to her and now here he was looking down at her with such tenderness. He truly was a handsome man too, how had she not noticed until just this moment?. Suddenly, without thought, she closed the gap between them and kissed him. Then just as quickly, she leaped away from him, ashamed. "By the Twelve, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…. I mean I shouldn't have…" She flushed, and turned from him as she mumbled. "I really should start my shift, Bad." She was mortified. The kiss had caught him completely off guard and set his heart to racing… It’d stirred other things as well. The kiss had been a short one, but goodness was it a fine one! Baderon took a second to clear his head after she leaped away from him. Then he rose and went to stand before her. 

“Aye, p’raps ye shouldn’ ‘ave, and maybe I shouldn’ do this eiither.” He leaned in and kissed her again, one hand pressing on the small of her back, the other entwined in her hair. It probably wasn’t the right thing to do, him being her employer and all. Especially after the offer he had just made her. She might think him to be taking advantage, giving her Gil in return for her body. Nothing could be further from the truth though, if she said to stop he would, in a heartbeat. Ah, but she’d lit a fire in him with that one kiss and he found he couldn’t help but want another. He let this kiss linger longer than their first.

It was a pleasant surprise when Baderon crossed the room to her, took her in his arms and returned her kiss. The way he pulled her close and let his kiss linger longer than she had allowed her own. It caused her heart to thump heavily in her chest. Jaq had kissed her before, plenty of times, but never like this! There was an excitement that she hadn’t recalled feeling with him. Perhaps it was the years of working closely with Baderon and the admiration she had for him? After some time he finally pulled away and smiled at her. 

“To yer shift… Aye…” He said, “though I think right now ye’ve got business o’ higher import. Fer one…” He held the letter up and gestured towards the fire. “Ye need to burn this bedamned pack o’ lies.” He stared at her expectantly until she finally tossed the letter in the hearth and watched the flames consume it. Something of her satisfaction reflected in the way the flames rose higher a moment as the parchment burned. 

He then leaned towards her once more as he whispered to her, his fingers brushing her bare back lightly. “Then I think I’d like one more kiss.” He shook his head disbelievingly as his eyes drank her in. “Ye look like this.” He took a moment to look her over once more before continuing. “Ye kiss like tha’, yer one of the sweetest lassies in Limsa and he still saw fit to treat ye the way he did an’ run off with some trollop…. That lad is dumber than I would ‘ave believed.”

Gheira flushed as he looked her over, the gentle sensation of his fingers against her back causing her stomach to flip. His words made her breath still. One more kiss he’d said, she’d rather like that. Stepping closer to him, she lay her hands against his chest and looked up at him. Her eyelids half lowered. When Baderon looked down into her eyes, he was pleased to see that he was Affecting her as much as she was him. It was a pleasant surprise to know that, even though he was getting a bit long in the tooth, he could still have that effect on such a pretty young thing. 

“One more kiss,” she said quietly, “aye and then we should both get back to work. Though I wouldn’t mind sharing a meal with you after my shift if you don’t mind? I find I suddenly have a lack of plans this evening.” She snaked her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him gently, pulling his head down to meet hers, so that she could press her lips to his once more. She couldn’t believe she was being this forward with him, yet at the same time it was somehow liberating and she found herself thoroughly enjoying it. It was her turn to let the kiss linger, her lips parting slightly so as to allow him to deepen the kiss if he so wished. 

Baderon put both arms around the slight Miqo’te and returned her kiss. His breath caught slightly as he allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. By the twelve the girl had stoked a fire in him in a way that he hadn’t felt for quite some time. He’d never been with one of her kind but he’d heard things. As the kiss continued, he slipped his hand down her back and gently ran his fingers against the base of her tail. The shiver he felt pulse through her body was all the confirmation he needed that what he’d heard was true. He couldn’t help but smile slyly at her as their lips parted, his thumb still rubbing where her tail met her back lightly. 

“I ought to just see ye on yer way to Ul’dah right now, bu’ an offer o’ dinner wit’ ye is too good to pass up. Ye ‘ave yerself a deal, lass. I’ll be sure to ‘ave the cooks make us up a good meal for later.” Some part of him still felt like perhaps it was wrong to pursue what this might be leading to, given the situation. She was in a vulnerable state after all and he worried he was taking advantage of that. The look on her face as she gazed at him made it seem as though she knew his thoughts.

“I will have you know Baderon that whatever might transpire between us tonight will happen because I wish for it to.” Gheira said firmly, gazing at him with a steely resolve. 

“I believe ye girl, I do, an’ I never would want to do anythin’ that might make ye think I was tryin’ to take advantage.” She sighed, an exasperated little sound.

“It has nothing to do with your offer to me. In fact I would refuse outright if you would let me. I’m sure you know me well enough to understand that I do not sell myself. I don’t want you to worry that I think that is what’s happening. Besides, at the end of my shift you will no longer be my employer. So there really is no impropriety should we choose to follow this path further. We are in agreement, yes?” She said as she took a step back, away from him.

To say he was disappointed when she pulled away would be an understatement, but alas she was right, they really should be getting to work. He shook his head and chuckled. “No lass, that letter was dead wrong ‘bout ye. Ye’ve ne’er been just a tavern wench, far too much spark in ye. Truth be told I should’ve made ye this offer long ago. Ye’ll go on to do grand things ye will. The world needs folk like ye in it. No, I’ve kept ye from what the fates ‘ave in store for ye for far too long. Guess I just liked havin’ ye around too much.” 

Gheira smiled softly at him. He really was incredibly sweet. A shame she hadn't realized it sooner, before she'd gotten so deeply involved with Jaq. Maybe her life would have turned out differently but there was no use dwelling on “could haves”. The way things stood now, she needed to move on from here. He was right about that. Still, that didn’t mean they couldn’t share one night together. With a wistful little smile, she reached out and caressed his check. His stubble was rough, but pleasing under her hand. "I would never think that you were trying to take advantage of me Bad," she said softly, "you're the one person who ever truly believed in me. The only one who gave me the means to take care of myself." She gave a small laugh and shook her head ruefully, "and now you're giving me the means to fly. To truly make something of myself. I could never thank you enough for that."

His smile was apologetic as he shrugged. “A shame I waited so long to set you free little sparrow.” He sighed heavily, “we best be gettin’ to work or who knows what folk’ll start saying. Most like that we’re gettin’ up to improper things.” There was a mischievous glint in his eye as he said this and he couldn’t help but laugh softly as he walked to the door and opened it for her. His mind turned to dinner as he followed her out of his office and went to his customary place behind the counter. It had to be something special if this was to be her last night here Perhaps that creamy salmon pasta his head chef was so good at. She’d always seemed right fond of that. Yes, that would do nicely, along with some of their finest wine to match.

Gheira took a deep breath and nodded slightly. "You are right, if we tarry here any longer rumors will spread, if they haven't started already." She quipped a grin at him. "Though I daresay they'd be well founded, after all, are we not getting up to improper things?” Her grin turned a bit suggestive, “or maybe I should say we’re more getting the proper things up?" She giggled with a wink as she followed him through the door, her tail swishing behind her. What he'd done, brushing his fingers along the base of it like he had… She'd never felt a sensation like that before. It made her lower regions tingle! She certainly hoped he did that again. Gheira was looking forward to their dinner together. Not to mention what she knew would come afterwards. As she walked past Baderon, she gave him another flirtatious wink. Perhaps somebody might notice, but honestly, she could care less. Let them say what they would about her. After all, Baderon was well established and respected in the city, if anything the rumors would paint her the hussy. 

Honestly she cared not, she wouldn't be here past the morrow anyway. With her usual smile back on her lips she picked up a tray and made her way amongst the tables. Cleaning those that needed it and taking orders at those that had patrons. Her spirits were higher than they'd been in a long time and she bantered with the customers, gossiping good naturedly with the women and sweet talking the men while making sure to stay out of their reach, just in case one decided to get handsy. As she worked, she cast the occasional smile in Baderon's direction over her shoulder….  _ What the hells, let them talk _ ! She thought.

The rest of the day Baderon couldn’t help but smile back at Gheira every time she glanced his way. Twelve take him but she had him feeling like a young man again! What with the two of them stealing knowing glances at each other. No one else being the wiser that those smiles were anything more than innocent congeniality. Even if some did suspect, they were wise enough to not bring it up with him. Every time she winked it stoked that fire she’d lit earlier. There were times throughout the day when he’d found himself thinking about her comment…  _ getting the proper things up eh _ ? Well she had certainly done that earlier. Any time he thought of it he had to quickly find something else to busy himself with before things started rising again in fact.

The day passed quickly as they worked. Gheira’s anticipation made it seem all the quicker still. She and Baderon's little game of flirtation only served to make her all the more eager for their dinner date. She'd always had a playful, some might even say flirtatious nature. It was one of her quirks that seemed to annoy Jaq the most. More often than not, he would brush off her advances. He’d made it quite clear that he would come to her when he wished. Yet another sign that he had been simply using her. It was all he’d ever done, used her for Gil, used her for food and shelter, used her for his own physical pleasure. It was refreshing to have someone reciprocate her flirtations.

As time passed the evening got quieter and Gheira started to escort the last few patrons to the stairs so they could seek their beds while Baderon disappeared back into the kitchens, no doubt to start the chef on preparing their dinner. She could hardly believe that she would soon be seeking the bed of another and not the bed she'd shared with Jaq for the past few years. Though it was doubtful that simply staying long enough to copulate truly qualified as 'sharing a bed'. 

Baderon had been watching Gheira from the doorway to the kitchens as she removed her apron, her shift now over, and it struck him that he would soon be seeing her remove far more. The idea sent a thrill through him as he approached her quietly from behind and reached out to stroke the length of her tail. He’d never realized how soft the fur on it was, but then again he’d never had opportunity to find out. To say her response pleased him was an understatement. As she looked over her shoulder at him, those exotic eyes of hers giving him a look that nearly melted his insides, he gestured for her to follow him to his office. Entering he left the door open for her and waited just inside. When was the last time he’d felt butterflies in his stomach? A long time ago, that was certain and he’d thought himself well past the age where such things could affect him so. Honestly it was rather exciting to know that wasn’t the case.

As she swayed into the room, he closed the door behind her. “I ‘ad the chef cook us up a fine dinner, lass.” He said nervously, suddenly at a loss. It’d been a while since he’d last tried to woo a lass, let alone one as fine as she. His stomach turned flips as she gazed at him with an inherently flirty little smile. Did the girl even realize how she could affect a man? Most likely not. He cleared his throat as he continued on, “a salad, that creamy salmon pasta I know ye’re so fond of, some fresh bread, an’ two bottles o’ our finest wine.” He faltered slightly, as he realized he was rambling.  _ By the twelve man, quit yammerin’ at her and get on with it!  _ Well, only one way to salvage the situation he figured and that was to just finish bold. “As fer desert, we’ll jus’ ‘ave to see if we can’ figure somethin’ out eh?” He smiled knowingly at her and gave a quick wiggle of his eyebrows. 

"Oh, I believe we can think of something for dessert!" Her tone was sultry as she smirked and giggled at him. Gods but she knew how to keep a man off balance!

“Yes, well,” Baderon cleared his throat. “The way I see it, if this be yer last night ‘ere, best make it a memorable one, eh?” He winked at her as he placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her to the table where the meal was already laid out. It certainly looked and smelled delicious. He pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit, before taking his own place across from her and pouring them both a glass of wine. He held his glass up and smiled warmly at her. “Here’s to ye, lass, may ye safely find yer way to all the bigger an’ better things I know are waitin’ fer ye out there.”

"And to you for making it all possible, not to mention taking a scrawny little Miqo'te lass in off the streets and giving her a chance to better herself." Gheira answered as she raised the glass he handed her in toast and clinked it against his own. She gazed at him admiringly, her eyes soft and warm. "I'll never forget you Bad, no matter what happens to me after I leave here." 

"Gheira girl I could say the same about ye. Then 'gain I reckon most folk could, even after meetin' ye but a single time. Ye've got a way 'bout ye that makes ye impossible to forget."

She took a sip from her glass, her face flushing pink. "This food looks amazing! It won't be long before the Wench rivals the Bismark! Shall we tuck in?" 

“Nay lass, not with us losin’ yer talent ‘elpin’ in the kitchens at the end of the night. Tis a wonder ole Lyngsath even let ye study with him fer as long as he did, him knowin’ ye were workin’ fer me.” 

Gheira chuckled softly, her smile rueful. “I think he always hoped that he could steal me from you honestly.” She responded.

“Aye, I don’t doubt. Aside’s, I’m sure the man didn’t mind ‘avin’ ye to look at neither.” With that, they began to eat, conversing pleasantly between bites and emptying both bottles over the course dinner. It was a very pleasant meal with even more pleasant company. As they ate Baderon found himself thinking he could get used to this, spending his evenings with Gheira. He quickly brushed that idea aside, he couldn't possibly ask her to stay. He was certain she had great things in store for her. The time they had together tonight would have to be enough. Perhaps if he were a few years younger… Well hells, he'd probably go with her in that case but alas, he was not. Pushing his plate away he gave a contented sigh and leaned back in his chair. He watched as Gheira rose from her seat and came around the table. He had just drained the last of his wine and set the glass down when she settled herself in his lap in a most pleasing way. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed contentedly. 

"So, now that we’ve finished dinner, what was that we were saying about dessert?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him. It was a wonder how the girl managed to be so innocent seeming while being so suggestive.

"Aye dessert… well I've got an idea o' somethin' I'd like to taste." He gave her a cheeky grin.

She looked puzzled, giving her head a tilt as she looked at him. “Something you’d like to taste?” See repeated, as if to herself, her confusion obvious as she ran her fingers lightly along the bit of chest his shirt left exposed.

Baderon was a bit surprised by the reaction honestly. Undoubtedly she and Jaq’s relationship had a sexual aspect to it, how could she not know what he’d been hinting at? Clearly the Miqo’te lad had been a selfish lover, it hit him suddenly. Chances were slim to none that he’d ever done something solely for her benefit. Well, she was going to learn something tonight, that much was sure. "Ye got yerself a righ' pleasin' touch there Gheira dear, a man could get used to it." He said simply, deflecting the question. The smile that touched her lips in response made his heart flutter.

“Well Bad, you’re a man a girl could get used to touching.” She replied as she bent to press her lips against his own.“Besides, you really have a knack for making a girl feel special.” 

“‘Well, ‘tis not hard to do with a lass like yerself.” He stroked her back gently, his fingers featherlight as he traced them along her spine to the base of her tail. A soft rolling purr emanated at the back of her throat in response. With a sly grin he traced his fingers back up the way they came, until they were entwined in her hair, his thumb gently stroking along the edge of one furry ear. The pleasured gasp that escaped her lips caused a reaction of its own in him. Sitting straddled across his laps as she was, there could be little doubt that she felt him beginning to harden beneath her. The now prominent bulge twixt his legs pressing against her soft core as she mewled and shifted against him. 

Baderon’s gentle caress made Gheira wonder what it might have been like had he been her first. His soft touch eliciting so many more sensations in her than years of being bedded by Jaq ever had. She allowed herself to fantasize about what it would be like were she to stay with him, sharing his bed every night. She quickly cast the thought out of her mind as she felt the pull of that strange presence that had been humming at the edges of her consciousness for months. It clearly wasn’t pleased with her current thoughts.

She firmly shut her mind to the presence. That faint voice that seemed to call her from a great distance. She’d been trying her damndest to ignore it, but it was getting ever increasingly more difficult. That phantom voice had fairly crescendoed into song in the back of her mind when Baderon had mentioned Ul’dah, a clear indication that it very much agreed. FIne then, she may have to leave and pursue her destiny but she would do so on her own terms. To the seventh hell with the presence if it thought Gheira would forgo this night of passion. She fully intended on having Baderon tonight, more than just the once if she had her druthers. In a fit of defiance, she sealed her mouth against Baderon’s. Her tongue probed gently, even as she shifted her hips, pressing herself into his erection. Blessedly the presence retreated for the time being.

Baderon moaned softly against her mouth at the gentle pressure of Gheira grinding against his manhood. Once their lips parted he grinned at her mischievously. “First off lass, I’ll be tastin’ is those soft, lovely lips o’ yer’s many more times afore this night be over.” He kissed her again as he began undoing her top, letting it fall to the ground. He gazed at her now exposed breasts, his heart pounded in excitement. “By the twelve lass, ye truly are a beau’iful creature.” Gently he pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat, then started a trail of kisses over her collarbone and chest. He kissed her breasts softly before lightly running his tongue over one nipple, then the other. At the sound of her pleasured sigh he pulled one of the now taught little peaks into his mouth and began to suckle gently. His teeth just barely grazed it, while his hand found her other breast and began teasing it with gentle squeezes. After a time he switched sides and continued his ministries.

Baderon’s words served only to fan the flames his touch had already ignited in Gheira. She'd always thought she enjoyed the act of making love with Jaq. Now though, she realized that where Baderon deftly caressed her body, Jaq had merely been pawing at her clumsily. Jaq had never spoken to her during the act either. Whereas the compliments Baderon paid her not only caused her to shiver in delight, they also bolstered her confidence enough to respond in kind. “Oh!” She gasped softly as he suckled at her, “Oh that feels nice.”

“That was the intent m’dear.” Baderon chuckled softly at her. By the Gods, the girl fairly exuded sex appeal and yet she seemed innocent as a virgin bride on her wedding night. It was a potently heady combination. “There be one more thin’ I be meanin’ to taste before this night be over.” He trailed off, looking at her with a glint in his eye as he grasped her bottom. He gave it a squeeze as he rose from the chair and carried her to the bed. The squeak of surprise the move elicited from her made him smile devilishly. Her pleased giggle as he lay her down made his heart race. He said nothing as he removed his shirt, followed by his boots and pants. Her interested gaze as she watched him stoking the fires of his passion. Before long, he stood there before her in nothing but his smallclothes. She let her eyes linger over him, allowing them to rest on the prominent bulge between his legs. Gheira was startled to realize that it was bigger than Jaq’s had been. 

“They come in different sizes?” She murmured without realizing she’d spoken aloud as she found herself very much wanting to see his member uncovered. It took a bit of effort but Baderon refrained from chuckling at her comment. For all her years spent living on the streets and despite her previous relationship with Jaq, it was clear she was still naive in many ways. Judging by the look on her face as she peered at his bulge, he was certain that he had just presented her with much more than she had previously had experience with.

“Aye lass, they come in different sizes.” He said softly, it sent a thrill through him. It was always nice to know a lady was impressed with what you had to offer and he’d never had a lover that wasn’t impressed with how he used it either. Oh, this was going to be a good night indeed!

Without further ado, he proceeded to remove her boots and set them on the floor before untying her shorts. Gently grabbing the waistband he slowly slid them down off her hips, his fingers gently brushing her hips and thighs as he did. Before long, they joined the rapidly growing pile of discarded clothing on the floor. For a moment he couldn’t help but gaze at the soft mound between her legs. Not a hair to be seen. He wondered idly if she kept it hairless of a purpose or if it were merely a trait of her kind. Either way, she was wet and ready for him but it was too soon yet. Make no mistake, he wanted to be inside her. More badly than he wanted anything in recent memory. Unless he was far off his mark, she wanted him inside of her just as badly, judging by the way she moved her hips with impatience. There was time for that soon enough. He had other things on his mind just yet. Without a word, he lay down between her legs, slightly parting them to make room for him. He could see her gazing at him quizzically, obviously curious as to what he was about. 

He smiled up at her wickedly before he dipped his head to her. Laying a ring of kisses around her belly button, slowly he trailed his way down to her thigh, leaving a line of kisses nearly to her knee and then back up. With deliberate slowness, he ran his tongue along the crease where her leg met her body, first on one side, then the other. Then with another smile he dipped his head directly between her legs and ran his tongue along the length of her slit. Parting it he found the small bead that he knew would really set her aflame and began flicking his tongue against it. His hands sliding up her sides to squeeze her breasts as he did.

Gheira’s heart was racing in anticipation. Oh, but she wanted to feel him inside of her! She was intrigued as he started kissing her stomach, those featherlight touches of his lips driving her mad. As he continued his progression she started to squirm beneath him. That is, until something wholly unexpected happened that caused her to go stock still in shock. His tongue was caressing her nether regions, eliciting a low moan from her. When he found what seemed to be the center of her pleasure with light quick flicks, her moan became a sharp gasp.

“By the twelve!” The cry escaped her lips as she gripped the sheets beneath her. The light touch of his tongue was building a pressure in her and she was certain if he kept this up she would either explode, or die…. Seven hells, what a way to go!

Her reaction spurred him on and he slipped his tongue between her folds, thrusting it inside her and lapping up juices as if he had found the nectar of the gods. Perhaps he had? Her taste was delectable. He began using his thumb to caress her clit as he continued to probe her depths. It was clear she was close and he fully intended to see her climax before he ever penetrated her with his cock. He pulled away a moment to take a breath. Quickly replacing it, first with one finger, then a second. He thrust them in her slowly for a time, then dipped his head to her once more to begin licking that small bud of pleasure, nipping at it lightly now and then. 

His shaft throbbed with his desire to be inside her, to make her feel things that selfish chit she’d been with for years had never even dreamed of. Sensations that every woman, good as she deserved to feel. Then again, clearly, he’d already accomplished that. The thought made him smile, and he pushed his mouth closer against her, lightly sucking on the pearl of her womanhood, the tip of his tongue dancing feather light flicks against it.

Baderon’s continued ministrations pushed her ever closer to the edge of the precipice that Gheira was precariously balanced upon. Feeling the need to touch him she reached out, her hands finding his shoulders at first. She squeezed gently as his fingers thrust into her and as he dipped his head to her sensitive mound once more, her hands moved so that her fingers twined in his hair gently. Any minute now she felt as though she would fall. Never had she felt anything like this! The feel of him sucking lightly at her clit was the push she needed to spiral into an abyss of pleasure. With alacrity, she cried out, her fingers tugging gently at his hair as her body, wracked with pleasure, spasmed. Her back arched and her hips thrust upwards to more fully meet his mouth and tongue. She cried his name aloud in her ecstasy before collapsing back to the bed. The relentless waves of pleasure subsiding only slightly, but he didn’t let up, he continued licking her as she spasmed against him. Cursing the waves of pleasure to roll over her, much like the ocean waves rolled gently over the beach. Finally as she lay back against the bed he relented. Giving one last, long lick before raising his head and smiling at her. "Aye lass, that's the dessert I was af’er, an' it was jus' as good as I 'magined it would be."

He could tell she was not completely sated though. With a soft mewl, she looked down at him, touching his face gently, her eyes pleading to him to fulfill her yearning. He licked the last of her essence from his lips, savoring it as he rose to his knees and grinned down at her. It was clear from the look on her face what she wanted and he was more than ready to give it to her. The soft needful noise she made only spurring his desire more. Slowly he began to slide his smallclothes down until his fully erect member popped free and he breathed a sigh of relief at the feeling. The look of desire on her face as she gazed at his now nude form was all the invitation he needed.

He tossed the garment to the floor and lowered himself between her legs once more. This time he let his body press against hers, her nipples lightly brushing against his chest. The tip of his cock ever so lightly rubbing against her center. A soft moan of desperation escaped her. He'd thought to tease her a bit, make her wait longer, but the feel of her warm wetness against him was more than he could take. With a quick thrust he sheathed himself to the hilt inside her. The action wrenching a cry of elation from her throat, just as a moan of pure ecstasy escaped him at the soft warmth of her body embracing him. 

He took a moment to savor the sensation, not moving, just enjoying as her body seemed to pull him as far into her as possible. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers as he began moving his hips, sliding softly within her. He used one arm to keep his full weight from bearing down on her. Meanwhile his other hand sought out her bottom and gave a squeeze as his thrusting found a steady rhythm. She wrapped her arms about his neck. Even as her legs wrapped around his hips. She pulled herself as close against him as she could, wanting nothing more than to have him buried as deeply into her as possible. She returned his kiss with fervor as he lay still within her, enjoying the feel of him filling her thoroughly. 

As he began to move in her, she matched him thrust for thrust. "Oh, Bad, honey!" She whispered against his ear. "You feel so good in me, don't stop baby." She flushed as the words escaped her unbidden. Gheira’s words came as a complete surprise to him, an extremely pleasant one. To hear a beautiful woman saying such things to you in a moment of passion. Well there just wasn’t much in this world that was better than that. Smiling let his tongue trace the side of her neck as he continued to thrust. 

“Oh don’t ye worry about tha’ darlin’, I’m gonna fuck ye so good ye’ll be beggin’ me to come wit’ ye by morning.” He’d always been a bit crass, people had said. Perhaps it was a result of his more than colorful past. He’d toned it down considerably since his decision to become respectable and run the Adventurer’s Guild. In a moment of passion like this though, the words just came unbidden.

As his breath caressed her ear it took a moment for Baderon’s words to register, Gheira gasped, both in surprise and delight, her whole body trembling. To hear such things being said to her. She realized she very much enjoyed it. Briefly, she found herself wondering if he  _ would  _ come with her, were she to ask. Alas no, she couldn’t do that to him. His place was in Limsa, running the Drowning Wench. She knew that, but there was a part of her that held onto the fantasy for just a while. It was easy to see herself warming his bed every night, him ravishing her until they were both spent.

Caught up in the passion Baderon increased his thrusting in intensity. He drove himself into her, his balls slapping audibly against her body. She arched her back more in response, pressing her hips against him as much as she could manage as he thrust relentlessly into her. He began lavishing attention upon her breasts, suckling and nibbling at them. His hands roamed her body, caressing hips, thighs, back and butt. Any spot that he’d ever known a woman to enjoy being touched he allowed his hands to linger, stroking softly. Gheira in return clung desperately to him, her fingernails digging mercilessly into his shoulders.  _ The man had to have been blessed by Menphina to be so skilled in the art of lovemaking _ . She thought, the way he touched her. The way his hand tangled in her hair, rubbing gently at the base of her ears. Even the way he kissed her, letting his tongue explore her mouth, his moans mingling with hers. Everything served to push her closer to that precipice that he’d so recently introduced her to yet again. 

Before she knew it, she could hold on no longer and she fell over the edge into the sweet oblivion of passion. Her body convulsing as she cried his name loudly enough that a part of her worried she would wake the patrons who had taken rooms. Trying to stifle her cries at least a little, she buried her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder, sinking her small fangs gently into his flesh. Her body trembled beneath his until she collapsed against the bed because she could take no more.

A deep moan passed Baderon’s lips as he felt her tighten and convulse around him, as if her body was begging him to join her in climax. He gave another hard thrust, the feel of her teeth sinking into his neck sent him over the edge. With a guttural groan his body jerked, his hard shaft pulsing within her as his body finally found its release from all the sexual tension that had built over the course of the day. He gasped and gave one final thrust as his body began to relax, feeling thoroughly spent. Once recovered enough to move he glanced down to watch as he pulled himself from her, a smile crossing his face as he saw some of his seed slowly leak from her. Oh but that was a pleasing sight! He could see her tremble intermittently as she lay panting and moaning softly beneath him.

“I... I never knew it could be like that…” she gasped, cuddling against him, wanting to keep him close. She’d always hated the feeling when Jaq left her naked and alone in bed as he hurriedly dressed and went out to gamble away her hard earned Gil. SHe was thankful when Baderon lowered himself to the bed beside her with a contented sigh and softly cupped her breast, his thumb idly running against her nipple.

“By the Twelve, neither ‘ad I darlin’. Praps it be all those secret glances, an’ wha’ not we shared today. Bu’ I’ll say tha’ was the bes’ sex I e’er had.” It was no lie, he’d been with his share of women, but he honestly couldn’t think of a time that he’d felt more completely sated. He tugged a blanket up over them and pulled her close, his sex slick shaft pressing against her hip and his hand going between her legs to gently caress her, smiling as he felt the results of their lovemaking on his fingertips. He smiled as she snuggled herself closer to him and laid a soft kiss on her cheek as he sighed before whispering to her. “I’ll ‘ave ye know, I’d like to do it’ ‘gain ‘fore ye leave.” He paused and winked. “Praps, two or three more times.” 

Gheira chuckled softly at the comment, shaking her head with a wry grin. She felt safe, warm and content in his arms. “Oh, I think I might be ok with that.” She murmured. His fingers were still rubbing against her softly as they cuddled, when suddenly a sly grin touched his lips. He ran his finger up the length of her slit. Gathering a goodly amount of their combined sexual spendings before he lifted his hand and gently ran it against her partially parted lips. As she gaped at him in shock he slipped the finger into her mouth and deposited what he’d collected on her tongue. She grinned, pressing her mouth to his in a deep kiss. “You’re quite the naughty thing aren’t you?”

“Aye lass, yer not the firs’ to tell me that,” he chuckled softly, gathering her close to him. The night continued on, the two of them conversing in the dim light of the hearth for a while. Baderon found himself thinking that whoever ended up keeping hold of this girl was going to be one lucky fella. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was funny and by the twelve was she good in bed. After their second round of sex he didn't think he could have kept his eyes open if his life had depended on it. He wrapped his arms around her and quickly fell into a deep, restful sleep as she nestled safely in his arms.

Lying beside him, Gheira found herself once more considering what it would be like were she to stay. Even as the thought crossed her mind though she heard, or perhaps it was more felt, that sing-song voice trying to reach out to her once more. She pushed it away for now, wanting nothing more than to be where she was for the time being. Whatever it was that had some other plan for her in life could wait until she was ready to pursue it. With a yawn, she curled her body against Baderon’s as the deep recesses of sleep claimed her.

_ “Hear…. Feel….. Think…” Gheira looked around, she recognized the feel of the voice that now spoke to her. This was the first time she had been able to discern the words though. She seemed to be in an empty space, nothing but a faint bluish light around her.  _

_ “Hello, who’s there?” She called out in confusion. The air seemed to pulse slightly around her and the glow grew stronger. _

_ “Chosen one… Warrior of Light!” The voice said again, louder this time, as if her acknowledgement had given it strength. It was a warm voice, comforting and feminine. _

_ “I’m here,” she responded. “What do you want of me? Who is this Warrior of Light?” Gheira was confused, clearly the voice couldn’t have meant her. She was no warrior, just a simple Miqo’te girl of little import. The air around her pulsed again with a blinding light. When she could see once more she found herself faced with a Large, glowing, blue crystal that radiated warmth and serenity. _

_ “Morgheira Da’vesh, chosen of the light.” The voice said. It seemed to emanate from the crystal. “I am Hydaelyn.” Gheira shook her head, this had to be a dream. Why else would The Mothercrystal be speaking to her? _

_ “What do you want of me?” She queried, her eyes wide. This was what she got for drinking so much wine before bed. _

_ “The world hath need of thee, child. Warrior of Light. Do not let thyself become complacent where thou art. You must traverse to Ul’dah. That is where the thread of your destiny leads.” With these words a smaller crystal. Much the same color as the larger one before her floated across the space between them. She lifted her hands in acceptance and it pulsed warmly as it settled in her palms. As she was studying this gift another presence made itself known. _

_ “So this is the one you would designate your champion Hydaeyln?” The voice was gruff, growling and for all that the words were unrecognizable to her ears, Gheira could understand them perfectly. She turned to see a man in dark flowing robes with a red mask covering his face behind her. He seemed to be radiating malice towards her, though she knew not why. “This weak little slip of a Miqo’te who’s never once seen the likes of conflict or battle? I could obliterate her with little effort…” Gheira’s eyes went wide as he raised his hand and a beam of light shot towards her suddenly… _

With a gasp, Gheira sat up in bed shaken. She looked around her, but the strange space was gone. She was back in Baderon’s chambers, lying beside him. She was safe, even if she did have a slight headache. Gingerly she touched her fingers to her forehead. “It was naught but a dream.” She murmured to herself quietly, though when she looked down at her hand she found a small blue crystal pulsing warmly in her palm. She turned her gaze to Baderon, slumbering peacefully beside her. Not just a dream then, but what? It seemed much more like a summons. Hydaelyn, could it really be the essence of their world that had spoken to her? The crystalline entity had said she could not let herself be content where she was… That her destiny lay in Ul’dah… Well, that was that then. She would leave today, though not before she bid Baderon a proper farewell. With a soft sigh, she placed the crystal down on a table beside the bed. She wouldn’t leave until she was good and ready though. With an impish grin she placed herself between Baderon’s legs, taking his morning hardened member in her mouth gently. She would make sure he remembered her after she left…

Something was slowly pulling Baderon awake, and as he roused he couldn't help but remember the joys of the previous night. A pleased groan escaped him as he stretched slightly. The memories were so vivid he could almost feel… Then it hit him, Gheira wasn't pressed to his side as she had been, and what he was feeling was no memory. Opening his eyes he glanced down to be greeted by a most satisfying view. There she was, looking up at him with those beautiful eyes, one pink, one purple, and those fine full lips of hers sliding along his shaft as she took him into her mouth. "Oh, by the light, darlin', that be bleedin' amazin'." He moaned softly, his hands going to her shoulders and giving a gentle squeeze. His hips lifted involuntarily, 

pushing his cock further into her mouth. "Tha' be the bes' sight to wake up to I e'er did see."

Gheira lowered her lashes seductively at Baderon as he roused and smiled down at her. His reaction to her administrations pleased her greatly. She’d been unsure at first, the idea having been inspired by what he’d done for her last night. As he lifted his hips, she lowered her lips on him until she couldn’t take any more of him into her mouth without triggering her gag reflex, she then slowly came back up and off of his member to give him a smile. “I take it to mean you like that then?” She murmured softly. She bent her head again, once more taking him gently into her mouth. 

"Oh aye, lass, I like it." Baderon smiled and nodded. The feel of her slightly rough tongue lashing against his tip sent a shiver through his whole body. And that light sucking, seven hells was she good at this! Part of him wanted to tell her how good, tell her how much he was enjoying it, but the way he was feeling he wasn't sure his tongue would even form the words. He watched as she fell into a steady bobbing rhythm, impressed that she could take him as far into her mouth as she could. Baderon’s soft moans and the way his hands clasped at her shoulders told Gheira how much he was enjoying this. What she'd never expected was to enjoy pleasuring him in this manner as much as she did. By the twelve, this was fun! 

The pleasure was building rapidly to a crescendo. Baderon could feel the tension building through his whole body and his head fell back on the pillow, eyes closing as he moaned in pleasure. The feel of those soft hands on his thighs was pure delight when combined with the things that her mouth and tongue were doing. He gasped in surprise as he felt her hands slide around and squeeze his bottom. It was an unexpected thing, and quite nice as well. The gentle bite of her nails in his skin sent a convulsion through him as the dam burst. With a sharp gasp his hips gave another involuntary thrust and he climaxed. He could feel his shaft pulsing as he spilled wave after wave into her mouth. Finally his body gave one last shiver and then relaxed completely, one of his hands gently enmeshed in her hair.

Gods, Gheria wanted him to come, she wanted him to fill her mouth as he'd filled her womb last night. Thankfully, it wasn't long before he found his release, his hips thrusting up yet again, driving his cock deeper into her mouth. As he spilled his seed, she swallowed readily. Enjoying the salty taste of him. He'd shot an impressive load down her throat, but she’d taken it with aplomb. Once his body relaxed she rose from his shaft, wiping the corners of her mouth where some small amount of semen had run down to her chin. With a contented sigh she lay atop of him and pressed her lips to his. Probing her tongue into the depths of his mouth so that he could taste himself on her.

Baderon smiled, enjoying the feel of her weight atop him, though it was a bit of a shock when she kissed him. Tasting himself was not something he’d ever imagined he’d do, but given that he was tasting himself on her tongue, he found it sent a thrill through him. Chuckling softly as their lips parted he grinned at her and shook his head. “An’ ye call me a naugh’y thing last night? Well I say i’ takes one to know one, don’ i’?”

“I suppose it does, at that.” She chuckled softly, settling herself beside him. "I'm going to miss you Baderon…" she said softly, her fingers tracing his jawline lightly. "You'll always have a special place in my heart for showing me what love is actually supposed to be like." She could feel the tears standing in the corners of her eyes. She would have to guard her heart carefully, it had already been broken by cruelty once and now it was bruised by having to leave someone she could have happily spent the rest of her life with. Someone she was sure would care for her as if she were a prized gem to be treasured. She knew though that their lives were destined to go in different directions. Last night and this morning were no more than special memories she would always keep with her.

“Aye, I’m goin’ to miss ye too, darlin’, more than I ‘magined when I made ye the offer to see ye off to Ul’dah.” He wrapped both arms about her and held her close for a moment. “Ye be sure to find the Quicksands firs’ an’ foremos’ when ye ge’ there. Momodi will be sure to take good care o’ ye lass.” He could see two tears slowly roll down her cheeks and he smiled fondly at her as he wiped them away with his thumb. As he did so she smiled, albeit somewhat sadly at him.

“Oh no, I’ll be havin’ none o’ tha’ from ye now. Tears don’ suit that face, I wan’ to see that pretty smile o’ yers. We ‘ad one hell o’ a time together, an’ much as I migh’ like to dream, I’m not what ye need, lass. I’m man enough to recognize that much at least.” He kissed her again, soft and lingering while she held his face softly in her hands. “These moments will be mem’ries tha’ I’ll always cherish, ‘sides I should be the one thankin’ ye.” He gave her another squeeze and she sighed softly as he held her close. He was right of course, they both knew it. “We go’ a bit o’ time lef’, hows ‘bout I ge’ us some breakfast, an’ when we finish I’ll personally ‘elp ye gather yer thin’s and see ye to the dock. Get ye on a ship ‘eaded fer Vesper Bay?”

“I would very much like to have breakfast with you Bad.” Gheira said softly in repsone. They rose and dressed and made their way into the Wench. It was early yet and things were mostly quiet, but some few people were up. She could see them casting surreptitious glances at them, those tables that had more than one person suddenly breaking into furtive whispers. She held her head high though as she walked beside Baderon. She would show no shame for her decisions. They passed a pleasant breakfast together after which Baderon kept true to his word and helped her pack some clothing and what few belongings were precious enough for her to carry with her. Two hours later she was standing on the deck of a ship, leaning over the railing and waving goodbye to him, after leaving him with one last parting kiss of course. She stood at that railing for a good long while, tears in her eyes, looking back towards the Limsa Lominsa docks and the retreating form of the man who had healed her heart. Even long after the ship had found its way out into the open ocean and she could no longer see either.

Baderon watched as the ship carried Gheira away from him and Limsa Lominsa. He stayed there on the dock until the ship disappeared from sight, then turned and started back towards The Drowning Wench. It was a bittersweet parting, yet somehow he couldn't help but smile. He didn't know what lay in store for her, but he had a gut feeling that it was bigger than either of them could imagine. And he couldn't wait to see and hear what would become of her as time passed. As the leader of the Adventurer's Guild here in Limsa, it was his job to help promising individuals on their way, oh so he kept reminding himself. Still, despite how much he might miss her, there was not a doubt in his mind that he had just ushered off an individual who would do great things to make this world a better place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revisions to chapter two will be coming soon.


	2. The Road to Ul'dah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gheira arrives in Vesper bay and receives assistance in making her way to Ul'dah from a friendly traveling merchant who finds himself making a "friend with benefits".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a few more paragraphs the I decided fit better at the end of this chapter instead of the beginning of the next.

A week later Gheria found herself in Vesper bay, a stranger in a strange place. It was smaller than Limsa, quieter. She looked about at the few stalls and buildings surrounding her. She would need to find passage from here to Ul’dah. Her best bet would be a merchant’s caravan. It seemed her luck was with her, because there seemed to be one readying to make way but a few feet from where she stood. With any luck their destination would be Ul’dah! She walked up to the man in dark clothing. He wore a dark turban wrapped about his head, most likely to keep the harsh sun from beating down on his head. It was considerably warmer here than it was in Limsa. As she approached she could see he had a short blonde beard and green eyes. He wasn’t a bad looking man at all, he also looked like the man in charge.

Brendt stood watching as the laborers loaded his goods onto the wagon. Not the fastest lot ever, but at least they were careful. Better to lose a little time loading than to end up with half your product damaged and unsellable was his thoughts. They were just lashing down the last of the crates when a pretty young Miqo'te woman sauntered up to him. He took stock of her as she approached, allowing his eyes to wander her form. She cut quite a striking figure, memorable for certain. Light grey skin, long blue and pink hair that hung free to the midst of her back. She had quite the fashion sense as well. The white dress she wore was light and flowing, a good option for the heat of Thanalan. It was also quite short, a hair’s breadth away from what some might call indecent, the white, thigh high leather boots she wore being the only thing from keeping it so. Still, if she were to move in just the right way a man might be afforded a good glimpse at the expanse of toned grey thigh that was left exposed between the skirt’s hem and the top of her boots. He was curious as to what business she could possibly have with him, but said nothing. Deciding to let her approach and speak her piece.

As Gheira approached, she could see the man sizing her up, his eyes trailing over her from top to bottom, lingering just a bit over her breasts and her hips. She was used to it. Some woman she knew would get offended over a man ogling them in such a manner. Gheira had never really minded though. So long as a man could keep his hands to himself unless he was otherwise invited not to, then he could look as much as he liked. Honestly, she’d always been rather flattered to be thought pretty enough to warrant a lingering glance. As she approached, she gave the man her most appealing smile and brushed a bit of her hair behind her shoulder. Nervously she smoothed her hands down the length of her dress. What would she do if he refused her passage? “Excuse me sir, I would imagine yours is a merchant caravan? I don’t suppose you might be heading towards Ul’dah would you? If so, might I be able to purchase safe passage to the city?”

Brendt shot the Miqo’te a friendly smile and nodded as she spoke. Her voice was soft, melodic and rich. The kind of voice that made a man want to sit and do naught else but listen to her read aloud. "You'd be correct, young lady. A merchant caravan it is. We've a series of stops along the way, but Ul'dah is our final destination on this journey." He glanced at the wagon and it's stacks of boxes and crates, bags and baskets. After a moment's consideration he turned back to her and nodded. "Aye, there should be more than enough room to fit a slip of a thing like you, and I'd be happy to have some company. Gets a bit quiet and dreary out there in the desert with no one to talk to." Gheira practically beamed at Brendt. He seemed an affable man and if all he wanted from her in exchange for passage was her company, well then she'd be more than willing to give him that, though she felt it only proper that she pay him something.

“Thank you kindly, good sir! I’m more than willing to keep your company during the course of our travels. I also have some moderate culinary skills as well and would be more than happy to cook our supper if you would like! Please though, allow me to provide you with at least some Gil to compensate you for the space I’ll take that could have been filled with more merchandise?”

Brendt smiled at her offer to cook. Neither himself or the driver had much skill in that area to speak of. “Aye, well, I must say t’would be nice not to have sustain oneself on overly charred meat and vegetables boiled to mush.” He laughed heartily. Leaning forward and motioning to the man near the chocobos he said in a softer tone so as not to be overheard. "That there is the driver, the fella is notoriously tight lipped, handles the chocobos well but has never said more than three words at a time to me. Aside from that, I hope you don't mind my sayin', but you're much more pleasing to the eye as well." He shook off her offer of payment with another smile. "No need to pay, we're headed that way and have room to spare. With the world as it is we'd all be remiss to not help those in need." He collected the single bag she carried and placed it in the passenger area of the wagon. "The name's Brendt, by the way and I'm happy to be of service."

Gheira giggled at Brendt’s comment about his driver, shooting a glance at the man. He seemed a bit gruff, his eyes squinted by the sun as he checked over the birds. "He seems the sort." She acknowledged with a grin, "and, no I don't mind your saying so at all. It's always nice to hear a fine gentleman such as yourself thinks a girl like me to be pretty." She said in playful flirtation. "You're very kind, Brendt." Her voice took on a serious note, she leaned in slowly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "At least take that as payment if you will, my name is Morgheira Da'vesh. Most everyone calls me Gheira though" She introduced herself, giving him a wink as he took her bag and helped her into the back of the wagon. She let the tip of her tail 'accidentally' brush along his jawline as she boarded. She wondered briefly how long the voyage would take but decided it was best not to ask. She'd never been good at such things as maps and whatnot.

Brendt couldn't help but grin at the light brush of her lips against his cheek. "Well, if you insist, that's a fine payment indeed!" He nodded as she introduced herself. "Well a pleasure to meet you, Gheira, and I'll do my best to provide some good company on our journey." He tried not to stare too closely as she climbed into the wagon, but that little dress she wore did draw the eye. He gave an involuntary shiver as the tip of her tail caressed his jaw line. Quite a sensation, that. He wasn't sure whether that had been intentional flirting, or just an accident. Either way it had been nice! He waited until she had seated herself, then climbed in after her and shut the door behind him. Taking the seat across from her he smiled warmly. "I do hope you're not in too big a hurry to get to Ul'dah, we'll be making a stop or two on the way to try and sell some wares. Probably take four or five days from here." Leaning back against his seat he stretched his legs out and crossed them at the ankles. He glanced out the side of the wagon and gauged the sun's position, not quite mid day. It was a later start than he had wanted but no matter, he wasn't on a particularly strict schedule anyways.Turning back to his Miqo'te travelling companion he spoke once more. "We'll arrive in Horizon on the morrow, sometime after mid day I wager. If you must needs get to Ul'dah faster I'm sure you can find other, more direct passage from there." He shrugged and grinned. "If not, I shall be happy to keep your company the rest of the way." He rapped his knuckles on the lid of a nearby chest. "Even with an extra passenger we've more than enough food and drink to keep us all well cared for."

"Oh I'm really in no hurry at all." Gheira replied, positioning herself comfortably on the bench in the back of the carriage. “I'd be happy to travel with you the whole way. I'd like some time to get to know my surroundings and I'm glad to know I shan't be a burden on you.”

"I doubt any man would ever find you a burden.” 

“At least one did…” she said so softly that it was barely a breath on her lips. Shaking her head, she brought her attention back to Brendt. The look of sadness that suddenly settled upon her face pulled at his heart and he wanted to reach out and give her a hug. He saw her lips moving, though he couldn’t hear what she said, and figured it best not to pry. If she wanted him to know, she’d have said so. He himself brightened visibly when she smiled once more. Even if it was somewhat sad.

“I fear by the end of this trip you'll find me to be so." He leaned towards her and whispered conspiratorially. "For I have a secret you see. I have been particularly blessed with the gift of gab. When I get a willing ear I can spout stories one after another, often to the chagrin of my listeners, you see." He gave a wink and leaned back against his bench with another chuckle.

“I like stories!” Gheira responded brightly, “And I think you’ll find me to be a good audience.” His wink sent a slight thrill to her. She was beginning to come to the realization that she quite liked men. A small part of her wondered if he’d be amiable to a bit of kissing. She pushed that thought from her head for now. They had many day’s travel ahead of them, best to get to know one another first before she took things to that level of familiarity.

“Well in that case I shall regale you with tales of my travels then, some of them may even be true.” Brendt said with a playful twinkle in his eye.

“Only some of them eh?” She chuckled softly and smirked. “It shall be a fun game then, trying to guess the truth from the make believe.” 

Brendt Barked a laugh. “Aye, I shall be interested to see how well you fair in that endeavor then!” He quirked a grin at the Miqo’te lass. “So tell me Miss Da’vesh, what are your plans, what is it that takes you to Ul’dah?” He inquired curiously.

“Well, honestly, I'm just taking things as they come… The closest thing I have to a plan is to get to Ul'dah, then seek out the Thamaturge's guild…. Other than that." She gave a noncommittal shrug. The driver climbed onto the bench at the front of the wagon and picked up the reins, giving them a quick flick and making a soft whickering noise at the large yellow birds. Then the cart began to roll with a shudder and a creak. "Oh!" She gasped, falling slightly to the side with the motion of the wagon. "I'm afraid I'm not very well traveled…" she grinned sheepishly, playing with the ends of her hair. "This is actually the first time I've been out of Limsa Lominsa…" She blushed, afraid he would think her an uncultured fool. Not that she was doing much to dissuade that particular perception. She looked about her in wonder as the wagon passed through a rock tunnel on it's way out of the town. Once clear, there seemed to be nothing but sand and rocks and strange prickled plants as far as she could see near them and the sun seemed to beat down upon the ground without mercy. 

Brendt chuckled at her reaction to the sudden movement and smiled. "First time away is it? Well welcome to Thanalan, land of sand, cactuars, peistes, and beastmen." He could see her head tilt in confusion as she mouthed the word cactuar. Clearly she’d never heard of them before. Like as not they’d see one on their journey and he could point it out to her then. The wagon trundled onward, out the gates of Vesper Bay and onto the road towards Horizon. Given the delay loading the driver was like to drive on late into the night. Making just a short couple hour stop to rest before carrying on. It was of no matter though, the benches were large enough to sleep on, there was food, drink and blankets here in easy reach. This time of day the blankets seemed ridiculous, but what nobody ever mentioned of the desert was how chill the nights could actually get. Glancing out at the landscape he took it all in for a moment. "The desert does have it's charms though. You should see the beauty that springs up here after a rain. Rare though the rains be here, it's worth the wait." Gesturing with a sweeping motion that took in the sprawling landscape he turned back to her and smiled. "Desert flowers as far as the eye can see, they never last long. But once you've had the joy of seeing them, it will be a sight you'll not soon forget."

“Oh I’m sure that would be a sight to behold.” She sighed as Brendt spoke of desert flowers as far as the eye could see. Gheira had always loved flowers, their delicate shape, their vivid colors and their lovely fragrance. She took another look at their surroundings, paying a bit more attention to the finer details. As she did so, she noticed things. Like the bright bands of color in the rocks that made up the sheer cliffs in the distance and the shimmer of heat rising up off of the ground making the air dance in waves. He was right, the desert did have a certain beauty all its own. "Is it always this warm?" She asked fanning herself with her hand. She'd grown up with the cool sea breeze coming in over the ocean. A flush crossed her cheeks. They'd barely been traveling an hour, she didn't want him to think she was particular.

Brendt nodded and wiped at a bead of sweat running down his own cheek. "Always? Not at all, times are that it gets hotter yet. Leastways you came dressed better than many who arrive in Vesper Bay for the first time" Yet again he found himself working to not stare at her bare thighs. The dress she wore was not indecent but it certainly showed more skin than many women were wont to. Very interesting pale grey skin at that and smooth as could be by the looks of it. 

“Hotter?” Gheira squeaked her disbelief. She couldn’t possibly imagine it getting HOTTER… She was glad she chose to wear the short, light white dress. Truly she’d chosen it because it clung nicely to her form and showed off her legs well. The climate had nothing to do with it. She smirked slightly as she caught his eyes lingering a moment on her legs, as if to prove her thoughts correct. 

“Aye, hotter, hard to believe but that’s the truth of it.” Her reaction amused him and an amused smile tugged at his lips as he studied her further. Given her coloring and the fact that her pupils were round as opposed to slitted… He knew a bit about Miqo'te and to get his mind off his latter inappropriate thought he spoke the first thing that came to mind. "You come from the keepers of the moon do you not?" 

“Aye, I am of the keepers of the moon. Though I must admit, I know not much of my tribe. I was orphaned at a young age.” She confessed. “I know my mother was raising me on her own, but she fell sick and couldn’t afford medicine. All her Gil went towards caring for me…” She hung her head for a moment, she could barely remember her mother’s face, but she remembered well that she’d always smelled of flowers. 

He nodded in understanding as she told her tale, it was a tragic one. Though sadly those seemed to be all too common any more. First there had been the calamity, the world so changed that all these years later people were still discovering things that had been altered. Then after the calamity, all the troubles with the beastmen and their primals, the garleans, there wasn’t hardly a person to be met that didn’t have some tragic story in their past. The best thing to do was simply carry on as best they all could. “‘Tis a very sad tale, Gheira, and I’m sorry it happened to you.” He smiled warmly. “You seem to be doing quite well for yourself now though. You must have some skill with magic to be going to the Thaumaturge’s Guild. I imagine your mother would be proud of you.” 

Gheira shrugged slightly over his assessment “I’m doing the best I can at the least. I was blessed to have a very good friend, without whom’s support I most certainly wouldn’t have made it here. She wondered briefly how things were going back in Limsa for Baderon, the wench was undoubtedly occupying all his time and attention. Just as it should be. “Indeed, I have some skill with magic, enough so that my friend told me I would be better served learning to harness it than staying where I was, so… I find myself here.” 

Her tale made him think of his own loss, caused by the calamity. “I have an idea of what it’s like to lose family myself. My brothers and I were separated during the calamity, and I’ve not had so much as a hint of either of them. For all I know it’s a search in vain, but I just can’t bring myself to let it go.” He shook his head sadly, but there was no use lingering on it. “Ah well, what will be will be.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that, Brendt.” She said sympathetically “The calamity was a difficult thing for us all I guess.” She shuddered slightly, not wanting to think about the event that changed the face of the world as they knew it. “I sincerely hope you find them, I’m sure they’re trying just as hard to search for you and each other.” They sat in silence for a while, the mood suddenly heavy from their shared tales of tragedy. Gheira shifted awkwardly, trying to think of a way to lighten the mood. “Do you know much about the Miqo’te, Brendt?” She said finally, hoping to get their conversation moving once more.

“Now I’m no miqo’te scholar, but I know a goodly amount.” Brendt responded, glad that she had filled the silence that had grown between them. He started with explaining about the Seekers of the Sun, and their society with the males and their Tias and Nunh, a simultaneously intriguing and terrifying prospect, that. Then he her what he knew about her own people.

She listened in wide eyed wonder as he explained the differences of her peoples two ethnicities. It was an intriguing lesson, especially the thought that the seekers of the sun essentially kept harems. She smirked at the thought, she wouldn’t be adverse to keeping more than one man around… His description of her own kind explained much and more of her own circumstances. The females raised the children on their own. The thought made her slightly pensive, no wonder she’d never known her father. Perhaps if he had been with them… There was no use in dwelling on what if’s, as she’d told herself before. Though Gheira made a decision at that moment. Were she to ever have children, they would know their father. He would be there to be involved in their raising.

The explanations lasted well past dark, and he shared a dinner with her as he finished telling her all he knew. After dinner and a glass of wine he pulled a blanket from under the bench and gave it to her along with a small pillow. Not a necessary extra while travelling, but something soft to rest your head on was always a welcome treat. He pulled a blanket over himself and quickly drifted off to sleep, the rocking and creaking of the wagon rapidly pulling him into slumber. Though after years of travelling like this, sleep came easy just about anywhere. By the time they woke they’d be nearing Horizon, where he could hopefully make some gil, and inquire once more about his wayward siblings.

Gheira thanked Brendt for dinner and everything else as he handed her a pillow and blanket and she brushed another soft kiss against his cheek. The night had grown surprisingly chill. It was an unusual extreme, going from such scorching heat to this biting cold. A part of her considered suggesting that they cuddle against each other on the floor of the wagon for warmth. Though she thought perhaps that a bit forward considering they had just met that day. With a yawn she wrapped herself up on her bench, the lurching sway of the wagon soon lulling her into a blessedly dreamless sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day, with new adventures and new sights to see to be sure.

The steadily strengthening light slowly drew Brendt from his slumber. He groaned as he stretched his arms and sat up feeling quite well rested. Glancing over to where Gheira slept his breath suddenly caught. The blanket she used was down around her waist, and in her sleep her dress had shifted enough that one of her quite ample breasts was nearly completely exposed to his view. Despite knowing that it was wrong he couldn’t help but look, for perhaps longer than he had intended. His cheeks flamed as he began to feel a stirring in his loins, he shook his head and gently slid the blanket up over her until she was fully covered. Turning he stuck his head out the side of the wagon to peer ahead. The sun was already starting to beat down, shadows fleeing and the sands heating once more. They had at least two hours before they reached Horizon yet.

Plenty of time to have a meal and some more conversation with this intriguing young woman. While she slept he set about gathering some few things to break their fast. Some bread, cheese, salted meat, oranges. It wasn’t a fancy meal to be certain, but for eating on the road it would be more than sufficient. Situating the chest of provisions on the floor between the benches to act as a table he spread the foodstuffs out on top of it. Then with nothing else to occupy him he turned his attentions back to the still sleeping Miqo’te. She was such a sweet thing, kind and with a ready smile. She had seemed genuinely overjoyed to learn so much of her own people that she had never known. Though he couldn’t help but wonder what that glint of intrigue in her eye had been about when he’d been telling her about the Nunh and their harems. 

He could hazard a guess what she was thinking of when he explained to her about the matriarchal society of the Keepers of the Moon though. The look on her face had said it all, clearly she had never known her father, and likely she thought that perhaps if he’d been around her mother still would be. She wasn’t good at hiding her feelings or emotions, and he found that a very endearing trait. Too many people put up walls around themselves, hid what they really felt from all but their closest companions, she was a breath of fresh air. He reached over and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. His fingers inadvertently brushed her cheek. 

She clearly trusted him, which was a pleasing surprise, trust was a rare thing these days as well. Though perhaps with good reason many times. He hoped her trust came from her being a good judge of character and not just merely being naive. The former could get you far in life, the latter would get you hurt, and he hated to think of anything bad befalling this bewitching young woman. Realizing he was staring at her and his hand still lay lightly against her cheek he slowly took it away. His face colored again as it hit him that, without even realizing what he was doing he had nearly brushed his thumb against those soft lips of hers. Thoughts of that tender kiss she’d placed on his cheek last night returned. Followed by much less pure thoughts of what other sort of kissing they could do. To keep his mind distracted until she woke he began peeling the oranges, whistling softly as he did. Very improper things to be thinking of a woman he had just met, very improper indeed. Especially given the trust she had shown him. 

The light of day teased at Gheira’s face, causing her to grumble slightly and adjust her positioning so that it was shaded once more, she'd never been much of a morning person. She squirmed a bit more in her sleep until she found a comfortable position once more. A brief chill struck her but just as quick as it came the warmth of her blanket covered her again and she snuggled into it contentedly with a sigh.

She was unaware of her companion gazing at her as she slept. In truth, Gheira wouldn't have minded even if she were aware. She was rousing towards wakefulness reluctantly and kept her eyes shut firmly in the hopes of sleeping just a little bit longer. The feel of a gentle touch on her cheek called her that much closer to opening her eyes and greeting the day, but still Gheira stubbornly clung to sleep. Though she did sigh softly in content and nuzzled her face against the touch.

It was the smell of orange that finally coaxed her to fully awaken and she sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands as she yawned. With a bleary eyed blink she fixed her gaze on Brendt and proceeded to adjust her clothing in order to set it to rights. It didn't concern her that she'd been nearly fully exposed. She felt Brendt wouldn't do anything to her without her permission. 

Of course he probably didn't realize she would gladly give said permission were he to ask. It had been some time since she and Bad had lay together and after all, a girl did have needs. She thought it best to give Brendt more time to acquaint himself with her though, before bringing up that subject. Her stomach growled in hunger as she watched the merchant finish peeling the orange in his hand and she offered him a sheepish grin as he turned his gaze to her.

Brendt smiled at the young woman as she rose, and was about to wish her a good morn when suddenly the blanket slipped down and pooled around her waist. Once again exposing her bare breast to his view. He tried, twelve help him he tried to do the right thing, he tried not to look. Alas though he was but a mortal man, and as most men, he was weak. He didn’t stare openly at least but from the corner of his eye he watched as she adjusted herself back into her dress, the sight causing his heart to beat faster. Once she was fully covered he turned his gaze on her fully and smiled again, though he knew the flush on his cheeks betrayed him. “Good morning, Gheira. I hope you slept well.” Handing her the orange.

"I slept surprisingly well thank you!". Gheira replied, while wondering what was causing Brendt to blush like a schoolgirl, before suddenly realizing he'd been reacting to her setting herself to rights. It made her smile to know he was interested. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, leaning forward and taking the orange from him with a smile, making sure to display her cleavage prettily as she did so.

When Gheira asked if he’d slept well, Brendt merely nodded in response. It wasn't that he didn't want to say more, but the way she leaned over was… well it displayed her in a most pleasing manner and his mouth was suddenly too dry to speak. He hadn't been sure about the way her tail had brushed his jaw yesterday. This time though, he was certain, she had done that on purpose, entirely for his benefit. Well, that was information he would have to keep in mind!

The sound that had come from her stomach made him chuckle. “Well it seems I was right to get the food out ahead of time.” He sliced off a bit of the bread and cheese as well as a chunk of meat and scooted the chest a bit closer so as to make it easier for her to reach. She was a goodly bit shorter than he. Something he’d not accounted for when setting up the makeshift table earlier. 

Gheira meanwhile nibbled on the juicy bit of fruit as she watched Brendt slice the food into servings. Everything looked so good! It may have been simple fare, but she remembered a time when she was lucky to even have a dried heel of bread to eat. "I'm glad you did too!" She commented while taking a piece of cheese. Smiling warmly at him as he adjusted the makeshift table so she could reach.

“We’ll be in Horizon soon,” Brendt commented as he returned her smile, wondering if the Miqo knew just how much she affected a man when she looked at him like that? “I know you said you don’t mind the delay, but if you wish for a faster passage to Ul’dah, feel free to seek it.” He swallowed down a bite of cheese and bread before continuing. “If not there should be enough to keep you occupied there while I peddle my wares. Or.. hmm..” He eyed her appraisingly then nodded to himself. “Or if you wish you can stay with the wagon and assist me, I’d bet you would make a fine merchant.” 

Gheira chewed thoughtfully as Brendt mentioned Horizon. She had no desire to seek passage with anyone else as she was enjoying his company. Besides it might be fun to assist him in selling his wares! Bad had always told her she had a way with customers… "I think I'd like to stay and help you if I may? Before coming here I used to be a serving girl at the adventurer’s guild in Limsa. I like dealing with people." She finished her piece of cheese, then picked up another as well as some bread and meat sandwiching them together and taking a bite.

Taking a bit of his orange Brendt chuckled. A pretty thing like her, a dress like that… oh yes, men would be flocking to the wagon just to see her. And once they got close and saw that smile, well, they’d part with their gold readily then he wagered, most men were predictable creatures like that. He peeled off another slice of orange and gestured towards her with it. “Why I’ll bet you could sell an orange grower one of his own fruits if given a chance.” No doubt it would be nice to have the help, but if he were honest that was only part of why he’d suggested it. Once they reached Ul’dah they’d part ways and like as not he’d never see her again. Some part of him wanted to keep her near to him until they must need part. She was without a doubt the best company he’d had in a good long while, why give that up until he had to?

Gheira giggled softly "I'm not sure about all that there, but I've been told I've a way with people. So if it's alright with you, I'll stay." She gave him a grateful look as he handed her a glass of water and took a sip. "Unless of course you are trying to be rid of me?" She grinned impishly, giving him a wink.

"Well thank you, I'd certainly be glad of the help." Brendt sipped at his own water, feeling comfortably full from their breakfast. Once sure she was done he quickly packed the remains and deposited them into the chest. "Be rid of you? I wouldn't dream of it." They rode on, talking amiably until they arrived at Horizon.

The settlement was a small one but busy nonetheless and people made their way towards the wagon almost as soon as they rolled through the gate. Gheira tried to help Brendt unload his wares once they’d come to a stop but he shooed her away saying that he and the driver could handle that part well enough, so Gheira decided to take a look around town. Folks strolled amidst the square going about their business and Gheira could see quite a few men in chainmail with a strange sort of mask covering their face. _Some sort of guard perhaps?_ She thought to herself. Whoever they were there were quite a few of them who looked at her in a way that she most definitely was not fond of. While they may have had their eyes covered, there was no mistaking the leer that twisted their mouths into a wicked looking smirk. Gheira Decided it was in her best interests to stay near Brendt’s wagon. Thankfully the aetheryte in the center of the square was within site, so she took a moment to attune herself to it. She’d been quite surprised when she discovered Vesper Bay had not had one. By the time she returned to the wagon Brendt and the driver had everything set up and ready for business. 

The day went well, Brendt had made more quite a bit more Gil here than he had been expecting to. Thanks in large part to his new assistant, she did have a way with people. As dusk neared the crowds thinned, people dispersing to their homes for the evening. They quickly packed the wagon back up and headed to a small clearing just outside the gates of the city and pitched camp there for the night. Now Brendt sat contentedly as he watched his delightful traveling companion bustle about her business, mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she moved. 

Gheira stood by the fire, casually stirring the pot of stew she was making, watching it bubble. It was coming along nicely, but it was at a critical point. She needed to assure the pot simmered long enough for the carrots within to get soft, but not so long that the meat would become tough. She also had to make sure she stirred it nearly constantly, otherwise the bottom would scorch. She took a small taste and threw in just a pinch of salt and a little more sage. This afternoon had been immensely fun! She’d enjoyed hawking Brendt’s wares, calling the crowd to the stall, bartering with the customers. It was always amazing to her how disarming a well placed smile could be when someone was trying to insist on paying far less than the worth of a thing they desired. 

If she were entirely honest, she’d actually marked the price of some things up and a few of the men had gladly paid what she’d asked without question. She shook her head slightly, well that’s what they got for paying more attention to her ‘attributes’ then what they were doing! The night had cooled nicely and the spot Brendt had chosen to stop was quite pleasing. Their driver, Torben, Gheira believed Brendt had said his name was, had taken the chocobos and set up his tent on the far side of the wagon with nary a word to either of them. Brendt hadn’t been kidding when he said the man was tight lipped! She pulled the spoon from the pot, and hung it from the hook on the side. It would be ok to simmer for a little.

"Well that smells fantastic." Brendt said as he took a deep breath and made a pleased noise in his throat. He didn't know what it was, but if it tasted half as good as it smelled he was in for a treat.

Flashing Brendt a smile, Gheira made her way to the chair he’d set up for her, easing herself gracefully into the seat. “Why thank you Brendt!” She beamed, “I was lucky enough to find someone willing to barter some fresh mutton and carrots in Horizon. I hope you don’t mind that I commendered some of your spices and a bit of sunset wheat flour?” 

“Well goodness me! A few spices in exchange for a proper, fresh, hot meal? This will be a fine treat. I don’t mind in the least, what good are they if they never get used?” He leaned back in his chair, kicking his boots off and giving his legs a long stretch. "I must say my girl, you do have a way with people. You did fantastic today, thank you. I'll share some of the profits with you of course, and I'll hear no arguments about it." He watched Gheira look up at the sky, admiring the stars that shone clearly above them. 

“That’s really not necessary, Brendt,” she said softly. “I don’t want to take your profits… Especially not after I ransacked your stores” A quick glance at him though told her that the man would brook no argument on the matter… She sighed softly and smiled. “Fine, if you insist.” After a moment, she rose fluidly and picked up the spoon once more, stirring the stew.

“I do insist, you more than earned your keep today and you’re cooking me dinner to top it all off.” He sat quietly and watched her work, it was clear she was a quite skilled culinarian, took care to make sure it was all done right. Cooking was not a skill he had ever particularly excelled at, even when he did have a crack at a hot meal while on the road like this it usually ended up overdone, or sometimes underdone. That middle ground was hard for him to find. He tugged his socks off and laid them across his boots before rubbing at the soles of his feet. “I’m going to get spoiled if you keep this up.” He said teasingly with a smile. 

“You know, you wouldn’t be the first man to say that to me.” _Even though the first man that had wasn’t the man I expected to._ Gheira thought as she grinned and shook her head. 

“I imagine I’m not at that.” It would be easy for any man to start to feel spoiled around her he wagered. It wasn’t just that she was pretty, though she very much was, it wasn’t just that she had a winning personality, though she very much did. There was a radiance about her that he couldn’t quite put his finger on, something that just seemed to be drawing him in. He looked at her thoughtfully, for the first time registering something she had said this morning. "You said you were a serving girl at the Limsa Adventurer's Guild. That'd be The Drowning Wench, so you worked under Baderon did you? How is the old boy? Haven't seen him in years."

Gheira nodded affirmation as he inquired about her having worked at the Drowning Wench, taking a carrot from the stew to chew on it and test it’s tenderness. When his choice of words registered though, she nearly choked on the bit of food. “You could say that….” She coughed, her eyes watering. Thankfully there was still some water near to hand. She took a small sip to help her recover. “Let’s just say that by the time I left him he had the wind in his sails...” She kept her eyes on the pot before her, her cheeks flaming as she refused to look in Brendt’s direction.

Glancing at Gheira worriedly Brendt sat forward and reached over to pat her on the back. “Are you alright? Went down the wrong way did it?” He could just see the profile of her face, and if she tried any harder to not look at him she’d have to turn her back completely. As she finished speaking he weighed her words and actions and suddenly the dots connected, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Not that he knew Baderon real well, but he’d done business with the man enough times that he was certain he’d never take advantage of any of his staff. So if the two of them had been together it had no doubt been consensual and Brendt was not one to judge what two adults got up to, or why. And it certainly wasn’t his place to ask. Smiling he nodded in understanding. 

Gheira grinned and shook her head. She’d recovered from her fit mostly. At least she was able to breath again. “Aye, I’m fine Brendt, thank you…” Now that she was able to face him again she gave him a lopsided grin. “I’d say it was more your choice of phrasing that took me off guard and I suspect you’ve gathered why.” She sighed softly, swinging the arm that the pot hung from off of the fire. She moved to get a pair of bowls and fill them with the stew. Sitting beside the merchant she handed one to him.

Brendt smiled knowingly and nodded, chuckling as he realized just how his question had sounded now knowing what he did. “I believe I have, if I’d known I would have phrased it differently.” He managed not to laugh again, though it did strike him as incredibly funny now. But his smile was amused regardless. “So, wind in his sails, eh?” His smile turned to a smirk. “I imagine he did if the blush on your cheeks is there for the reason I think.” He opened a nearby chest and pulled out a bottle of wine and a round loaf of bread that he thought would nicely suit the meal and popped it open before he spoke again. “So am I to take it that this friend who helped you get here is Baderon himself? Perhaps he learned you had some innate magical ability and thought it would be best if you got some training for it?” Likely that was the case, or not far from the mark leastways. A person couldn’t run a guild like Baderon’s and not be willing to help out in such ways. That was the entire point of the Adventurer’s Guild after all.

“Yes, Baderon is indeed the friend who sent me on my way.” Gheira replied with a smile that was more than fond. “Were it not for him I probably wouldn’t be here.” That statement was most likely true in more than one sense.

Brendt could sense there was more to her comment than the obvious, but he just nodded. “Well, Baderon is a good man, he enjoys helping folk.”

“He’s the one true friend I’ve had in my life, up until now at least.” Gheira said softly, giving Brendt a nervous smile. She took a small bite of her dinner and followed it with a sip of the wine Brendt handed her. 

That something special of hers showed through yet again when Gheira indicated him as a friend. Brendt had had a great many people call him friend over the years, it was inevitable in his line of work. Never before though had he felt such a sense of… pride? Elation? Whatever it was he beamed brightly at her “Well I consider myself blessed by the twelve that I should be so be able to count myself amongst your friends!” He gazed at her a while as though she were a puzzle he was trying to work out… Perhaps she was at that. After all she was flirtatious, bold, just a bit forward and yet for all that still beguilingly innocent seeming. Indeed a very puzzling paradox.

_Gods what must he think of me_? Gheira thought, mildly distressed. What with how she’d been carrying on with him and now his knowing what had passed between herself and Baderon. “I’d like you to know that despite how it may seem, I’m not the sort of girl who uses herself for gain…” 

Brendt couldn’t help but notice that she looked a bit worried as she sipped at her wine again. Eating his soup as she spoke he shook his head when she finished and reached out, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze of reassurance. “Now, don’t even think such a thing. I’d never believe you were that sort of girl, even if my own mother said it was so!” 

Gheira blushed once more and fell silent, concentrating on her food for a while before continuing. Relief washed over her features as she realized Brendt didn't think any less of her now knowing what he knew. He was truly a kind man, much like Baderon. There was just something about him that radiated comfort. She'd had these inklings about people before. Waves of feeling that would emanate from them. Sometimes even she'd seen snippets, things she could only describe as flashbacks of their lives. She'd ignored them mostly, thinking them nothing more than flights of fancy. “Actually, Bad saved me from the streets and the inevitability of needing to do that very thing.” 

A warm smile settled on Brendt’s face, as he realized what she meant. Baderon must have taken her on as a worker when she’d just been another street orphan. “Seems Baderon is an even better man than I’d realized. I’m glad he saved you from that, nobody deserves such a fate.” 

Gheira smiled tenderly and looked up at Brendt once more. “I guess what I’m really trying to say is, I know I may seem forward, but it is only because I rather like you. If not, I wouldn’t act as such.” 

Brendt squeezed her shoulder gently once more, a sudden jolt of excitement shot through him at her words, but he did his best to suppress it. “I believe you, you certainly don’t strike me as the sort to do anything she doesn’t want to. For that matter, I rather like you too!” He finished his soup and set the bowl down on the ground near the fire before scooting his chair closer to hers. 

Gheira let her head fall back as she contemplated the stars once more for a moment. “When Bad sent me on my way, it was because he wanted me to experience life on my terms.” She gave a half hearted laugh. “He’d felt I’d been forced to conform to another’s wishes long enough and it was time I went out and sought my own destiny. Whatever that may be.”

That was some wisdom Brendt could get behind. “Well now on that I am in complete agreement. Living life on someone else's terms is no kind of living at all.” While he’d admitted to liking her, he didn’t want to seem too forward, so he kept from scooting his chair too close, leaving a few ilms between them. But his hand remained resting softly on her shoulder. “Clearly there’s a story behind that, and I reckon a none too happy one. Whatever that story may be, I’m glad you had Baderon there to help you out. I’m doubly glad to have been there when you landed in Vesper Bay.” A laugh escaped him. “Never would have imagined that I’d be so glad as to have had the slowest wagon loaders in all of Thanalan, but if not, you wouldn’t be here now and my life would be the lesser for it.” He tapped the empty bowl with the side of his foot. “Not to mention I’d have missed out on such a fantastic meal, thank you.”

Gheira smiled as the merchant closed the distance between them, amused at how he still maintained some small amount of space, clearly not wanting to press his advantage. She decided that she would make it clear to him that his closeness was welcome. After setting her own empty bowl on the ground, she rose fluidly from her seat and made to sit on the ground between his legs, her back to him. "I'm glad you find my presence to be a blessing and you are most welcome. It is the very least I could do considering you have given me free passage and payment for my work as well." She then proceeded to lay her head against his knee. Doing so caused a brief one of those flashes. A quick glimpse of Brendt with two men who looked just like him sharing a drink at a tavern, clearly they must have been his missing brothers. They were jovial, but underneath Gheira could sense pain and loss. A memory then…. Perhaps she needed to pay more attention to the bouts of intuition?

This new seating arrangement was a pleasant surprise and Brendt let both his hands rest on Gheira’s shoulders, rubbing gently, his thumbs pressing lightly against the back of her neck. If she wanted to close the gap between them he certainly wouldn’t argue. He was enjoying the feel of her hair brushing the backs of his hand, and as it turned out her skin was just as soft as it had looked. He smiled contentedly, happy just to be near her. He felt a twinge of concern though when a look of mild pain crossed her features. He leaned over enough that he could see her face, concern was in his eyes. “What’s wrong, dove?” He asked, hoping he wasn’t overstepping his bounds by addressing her in such a manner.

Gheira touched her hand to her head briefly, these little spells always came with a slight dizzying sensation. It passed quickly enough though. Gheira let her head hang forward a little as he rubbed her neck and shoulders. Her brow creased at the look of concern on Brendt's face, she was sorry to have worried him. "I'm fine, I promise…" she smiled comfortingly at him. Thankfully he let the matter go quickly when she showed no other signs of distress. “I think perhaps I drank just a touch too much wine too quickly is all.” She hated lying to him but she’d never told anyone about the episodes and she didn’t intend to start doing so now. She'd had such episodes when they were in Horizon as well, though she'd managed not to call attention to them. There were no visions attached to them then, only sensations, perhaps that was why the vertigo had been considerably less? 

It seemed as though they had been centered around the men she had noticed to be wearing the unusual metal masks and most of the sensations had been unpleasant at best. Greed, lust, malice. There were some though, like the Lalafell that most of the others seemed to treat with scorn, who had given off quite noble sensations of honor and duty. "Brendt, do you know who the people that had been wearing the strange metal masks in Horizon are? It seemed as though they held some authority in the town." 

Whatever it was Gheira seemed to get over it quickly, thankfully. Brendt grimaced at her question, knowing exactly who she was talking about. “Those are the Brass Blades, supposed to be keepers of the peace they are. Sad truth of it is they’re just a private army owned by the monetarists.” He shook his head in disgust. “You’d be well set to avoid them as much as possible, and if you can’t, best to step lightly around them. They’re like to take the shirt off your back… Or worse.” He didn’t feel the need to spell it out, she was a clever girl and would no doubt catch his meaning. “Like common bandits they are, only less honest.” 

Brendt’s description of these brass blades confirmed her intuition. It angered her that people such as they could get away with taking advantage of honest citizens under the guise of upholding the law. She would be sure to avoid their kind, well could she discern the meaning behind Brendt's words. Gheira shook her head in anger. The yellow Jackets may have taken their work a bit too seriously at times, but at least they had always been honorable!

Brendt went back to gently rubbing her shoulders. “But let’s not ruin a nice evening by speaking of those hooligans.” As he rubbed he glanced down and realized the way she was sitting afforded him a very pleasing view of her abundant cleavage. Given that she had intentionally given him a look at it this morning he didn’t feel too bad about taking the sight in this time. Though soon he began to realize that could be a dangerous proposition as certain things began stirring. He looked away, gazing instead at the stars, as his hands continued to work at her neck he thought of something. “You take the tent tonight, I’m sure you’d like to change your clothes and wash up a bit. There’s a basin in it with fresh water, some padding, blankets, everything you’ll need. I already put your things there as well.”

Gheira pushed the thought of these brass blades from her mind, concentrating again on how he rubbed at her shoulders. His touch was delightful. Firm, yet at the same time delicate and she found herself wondering what it would be like to have him touch her in the throes of passion. Before long a low thrumming emminated from her as she began to purr softly in pleasure. She let her head fall back in his lap, a small smirk tweaking her lips as she felt his member stir briefly. Clearly his thoughts mirrored her own. As he spoke, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I would not object to the opportunity to wash the dust of travel off of myself, though I would be loath to cause you discomfort. Where would you sleep if I took the tent?"

Brendt found that the sound of her purring somehow stirred him even more. He supposed it was just the fact that he knew they were sounds of pleasure. It made him wonder though what else he could do that would get her to make said sounds. He flushed deeply, the thought causing his member to pulse noticeably just as she laid her head back against him. There was no way she could have missed that! Nonetheless she smirked up at him in a way that said she didn't mind at all. The look she gave him was enough to make him throb again, this time pressing even more firmly against her head. Doing his best to compose himself he shrugged. Still rubbing her neck and shoulders, starting from the base of her neck and working slowly outward, even gently massaging her upper arms. "Well I suppose the tent is big enough for two bedrolls. No though, you take it, won't be the first time I've slept under the stars by a fire. Of course I could just sleep in the wagon again. Don't you worry about me, you just get yourself cleaned up and get a good night's rest, dove." As she gazed up at him he was overcome by a sudden overwhelming desire to kiss her. Though he didn't want to overstep, so he contented himself with softly pressing his lips to her forehead.

Gheira couldn't help but smile softly at Brendt as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "You know, I rather like when you fellows get all chivalrous." She chuckled and rose from the ground. "I'm going to wash myself and change my clothes. Then I'm going to come back out and let you do the same. Afterwards, you can set up your bedroll beside the one you placed for me." She gave him a wink as she bent over him to say softly. "I believe I can trust you to control your baser instincts. Besides if last night was any indication, I should be glad to have your warmth beside me." That being said, she pressed her lips softly to his in a brief kiss before sauntering off into the tent to wash, making a show of swishing her tail and swaying her hips as she walked.

Brendt laughed pleasantly. “Well, I don’t believe I’ve been referred to as chivalrous before, I rather like that.” The idea of sleeping so close to her had great appeal and though he felt like perhaps he should argue against the idea, the words just wouldn’t come out after that kiss. It had been soft, but there was something in it that seemed to promise more. Or perhaps that was just wishful thinking. Instead he just nodded in agreement, smiling at her as she turned and flounced away. The girl knew how to swing those hips, she swayed in such a way that her dress swung enough to very nearly expose her bottom to view. It excited him to say the least, thankfully he had calmed by the time she stepped back out, looking clean and fresh, and wearing just a light sleeping gown that clung to her curves in ways that left little to the imagination, but enough that it was even more thrilling than if she’d been wearing nothing at all. 

Picking up his boots he ducked into the tent and quickly washed himself, depositing his dirty clothes in a pile on the floor. He changed into a light pair of pants, but had no shirts that were particularly comfortable to sleep in so remained shirtless. He unrolled another bedroll next to hers, leaving just a bit of space between them and tossed another blanket down. Going back outside he kicked sand over the fire and then offered a hand to help her up from her seat. “Well, it grows late, and we’ve got a long ride ahead of us tomorrow. So we must needs be up early.”

Gheira rather liked the sight of Brendt shirtless and she allowed her eyes to wander over him as she followed him into the tent. She smirked to herself as she noticed he’d left some bit of space between their bedrolls. Indeed the man was chivalrous to a fault! Shaking her head with a slight tsk, she moved them closer together. It was adorable how he wanted to make sure he didn’t seem to be pressing his advantage. As she lay, she patted the ground beside her in invitation, then snuggled close to him as he covered them with the blankets. Once his arm settled around her waist she sighed in contentment, enjoying the gentle scratch of his rough beard against her neck. “Sleep well, dove.” he whispered to her. She made a happy noise in the back of her throat as he pressed his lips to her cheek and soon they both drifted into peaceful rest.

The entirety of the next day was spent traveling to Scorpion Cross, a small outpost about a half a day’s travel from Ul’dah. Gheira had to admit, she rather enjoyed the trip. She and Brendt spent the day conversing pleasantly, as well as sharing occasional kisses and touches. She also spent a goodly amount of time in his lap that day. He complained a time or two that eating was difficult with an “admittedly sexy little slip of a lass like her” in his lap. Yet each time she tried to move, he refused to let her go.

They reached the outpost just as the sun was sinking in the west and it was agreed that they would make camp for the night. Gheira spent a bit of time scrounging through Brendt’s supplies until she found some dried meat and popotos. She’d reconstituted the meat with some wine and cooked it with the popotos until they were tender and made their own gravy. She managed to make a flaky pastry crust with the flour and some lard she'd found. She filled it with the meat mixture and managed to bake her shepherd's pie in a covered earthenware dish by burying it under embered coals. 

After sharing dinner together they retired to sleep in one another’s arms again. Waking early the next morning they set up Brendt’s stall and spent the morning selling his wares. Brendt claimed that he’d made twice as much as he normally did there as well. Attributing her for his success. About midday they broke down and packed up, heading on the last leg of their journey to Ul’dah. Gheira was slightly sad, she’d come very much to enjoy Brendt’s company and was unsure if she would ever see him again once they parted ways.

They'd been travelling for at least an hour companionably, watching the desert scenery pass when Gheira made to settle herself in Brendt’s lap. She was wearing a rather short skirt and a cropped top today. The less clothing she wore the more bearable the heat was, she’d found. “Brendt, dearest.” She said softly, sitting so that she was straddled upon his lap. “How much longer until we reach Ul’dah?” She was feeling a touch frisky, that past day and a half spent in flirtatious teasing with him had fanned her needs. She lay her hand gently against his chest, her hips shifting against him subtly in an effort to ready him.

Brendt couldn’t count the number of times Gheira had slipped past him, her bottom or breasts brushing against him. Her tail teasing the edge of his jaw, or along his arm. It was with some bit of reluctance that they packed up to leave at mid day. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to leave Scorpion Crossing, it was just the knowledge that their next stop would be Ul’dah itself, and there he and Gheira would have to part ways. On they rode though, once more holding each other. The way she shifted sent a jolt of excitement through him. Over the past couple of days he had spent many hours with her in his lap, but never in such an intimate position.

“I’d say we’ve nearly four hours until arrival, dove.” He nearly asked why, but the subtle shifting of her hips gave every indication of what she was thinking, and he was more than ready. His member stirred to life, hardening rapidly against her as she gently ground her womanhood against it. Sliding his hands up her thighs he pushed her skirt up until it was just a band around her waist, lifting his hips now to meet her. 

"Four hours… plenty of time." Gheira moaned softly. The feel of Brendt’s member hardening against her was making her wet. She bit her lower lip and made a noise of pleasure as Brendt's hands brushed her thighs. They were rough with calluses, no doubt caused by the physical labour of packing, unpacking and hauling crates. Gheira found she very much liked the feel of them against her skin.

Brendt leaned forward and kissed her deeply, tongue dancing against hers as he probed her mouth. With one hand he reached up and hooked a finger on her top, between her breasts, and slowly pulling down he watched as her prodigious bosom spilled forth to his view. His manhood throbbed against her at the sight and a small moan of desire escaped him.

Gheira returned his kiss with fervor, wrapping her arms about his neck and holding close to him. Her pleasured moans were muffled slightly by his tongue delving into her mouth. She grinned as he freed her breasts and she tugged his shirt hem in an effort to pull it free over his head so that her flesh could brush his own. He smiled, assisting as she worked to pull his shirt off. Once it was free he pulled her against him, relishing the feel of her breasts flattening against his chest.

Leaning forward again, Brendt whispered against her fur tufted ear. “Gods I want to be inside you.” At that same moment, he reached down between her legs and slid her undergarments to the side, his fingertips brushing at her center. It seemed she was as ready as he, his fingers coming away slick with her desire. Quickly undoing the laces on his pants his erection sprung free. With a sly grin he parted her and guided the tip of his shaft into a position where he would not immediately enter her, but rather where it rubbed gently against her bud of pleasure. Putting an arm around her waist he pulled her against him, running his tongue around her nipples before suckling on them. Enjoying the sight of them becoming hard peaks under his ministrations.

A shiver ran through Gheira as he whispered to her. By the twelve she was very much beginning to like hearing that from a man! She squirmed against him in urgency, her eyes darkened by desire. " I want you inside of me Brendt." She responded breathlessly. The feel of his hard bare shaft rubbing against her clit was almost more than she could bear. She needed him now, needed him to fill her. An audible gasp escaped her as he lavished attention on her breasts and she moved her hips in just such a way that the tip of his cock slipped into her slit. "Take me Brendt, take me now!" She begged, pressing herself against him in an attempt to bury him deeper within her.

Brendt moaned as Gheira shifted and his tip slipped inside her. He nodded to her statement with a smile, “with pleasure, dove.” Grasping her hips he used his grip, along with shifting his own hips to slowly embed himself within her, moaning deeply as she took him with ease. Her slit wrapped around him like a well made glove and he kissed her deeply.

Using his grip on her hips he began guiding her, slowly but forcefully moving himself within her. She slid easily on his shaft as he guided her up and down, giving an extra thrust each time he was fully hilted to really drive himself into her. Shifting his hands to her soft, round bottom he gave a squeeze as he continued to guide her. He kept her pulled close, breasts still pressed against his chest, rubbing gently through his light dusting of chest hair. Their lips parted and he moaned before dropping his head and nipping gently at the tender skin of her neck.

The feel of Brendt moving so slowly, deliberately deep inside of her felt oh so good. Gods but Gheira loved the feel of it. She steadied herself against him, her hands grasping lightly to his shoulders as he guided her hips against him. Helping her to lift herself from him and bring her back down with a driving force. With a low moan, Gheira allowed her head to fall back and slightly to the side.

With a sly grin Brendt bit softly at her now exposed neck, before pressing his lips against it and sucking firmly. They may part ways after this eve, but by the twelve he was going to make sure she remembered him, even if he had to mark her to do it! Every time she looked in the mirror for the next few days she’d have to think of him. Finally pulling his lips away he smiled at the love mark he had left before placing a soft kiss on it. Perhaps it was silly, but marking her as his, even if just temporarily pleased him. 

Gheira gave a little cry at the feel of his teeth against her neck, the feel of him sucking on her erotic. By the time he'd pulled free, she was certain Brendt had left a purple welt behind. The thought made her smile. She'd enjoy having a reminder of the time they'd shared together. 

Brendt had started slow with the thrusting, and he remained at that same steady pace. But as he felt himself building rapidly towards climax he shifted his hands back to her hips. Now each time he was nearly fully inside her he pulled her down, driving his now throbbing cock as deep as he possibly could. Her moans were more frequent now and louder as their lovemaking became more intense. His every driving thrust, the way he pulled her down to meet him, serving to build her ever closer to that sweet release. Some part of him wanted to be sure when he filled her it was deep as could be. Undoubtedly it would be an impressively large load after all the teasing she’d done to him over the past few days. Perhaps if he did get enough, deep enough inside of her, she might end up with his child? Then, well maybe he could keep her...

Now that, he knew, was a silly thought. She had her own plans, and he rapidly pushed such thoughts from his mind and focused on enjoying the moment. His body quivering now as he came nearer and nearer to unleashing the torrent of pleasure that he knew was coming. He continued thrusting, sure that she was close as well. Her breathing was rapid and shallow now and she cast her head back, her eyes closed tight as she pressed herself down on him, her hips moving in rapid circles. She wanted him to spill his load deep inside of her. She'd been sure to take precautions for years so that she would not become pregnant. She was aware that she was in no situation to raise children. Yet she wanted him to fill her womb deeply nonetheless, the thought of at least some part of him staying within her for a short time pleasing to her.

Before she knew it the waves of pleasure crashed in on her and she climaxed hard, her cries exuberant. Her fingers dug into Brendt's shoulders, her small nails biting into his skin as her body shook, wracked with pleasure. Her back arched and she went rigid as she pressed her hips into him. His member sheathed inside of her, she could feel her muscles tighten around him as if trying to milk every last onze of his seed from him.

Gheira’s sudden change in movement pulled a gasp of surprise from Brendt, the circular motion bringing him quickly closer to climax. The feel of her nails in his shoulders, combined with the way he suddenly felt her tighten around him, squeezing and convulsing. It was the last he could take and with a deep groan he drove into her as the dam burst, his whole body shaking as he came inside her. Spilling wave after wave of sperm within her. His body continued to tremble and he was quite certain he’d never had such a powerful orgasm before. He nearly laughed as his body finally began to relax, his balls pulsing once more as he spent the last of his seed, he rested his head against her shoulder with a contented sigh, placing a kiss on her neck. He was still holding her close, enjoying the aftershocks of their lovemaking. He moaned once against her neck before speaking. “Oh, dove, that was absolutely amazing.”

It was then that the driver, Torben, did something entirely unexpected. He spoke. “If you two are done with your shenanigans, ye best make yourselves proper. We got Blades coming up fast on us.” 

Baderon was jolted from his post coital bliss and quickly glanced out the back of the wagon. Sure enough, four blades mounted on chocobos were rapidly approaching. With luck none of them had been close enough to see… or hear what had been going on. “Best get covered up, dove.” He reluctantly extricated his softening member from her with a pleased shiver and helped her sit on the bench opposite him. Quick as possible he did the lacings on his pants and then tugged his shirt back on, positioning himself between her and the oncoming men so she had some chance to get covered without being seen.

Clearly Gheira was shocked when the driver spoke. She'd actually forgotten all about him during her and Brendt's escapades. When she caught the phrase 'Brass Blades', her heart nearly bottomed out. Why would they feel the need to pull over an honest merchant's wagon… _so they could find an excuse to confiscate his wares and thus rob him blind, you know why._ She thought to herself angrily. She was somewhat amazed at the alacrity with which Brendt had set himself to rights. The way he shielded her with his body touching her heart. She rearranged her clothing and smoothed her hair as best she could before the wagon stopped.

Deagin was last in the column, so as training dictated he lingered to the rear of the wagon while two of his comrades rode ahead to block the rode and the commander guided his ride near the driver, to ask what they were transporting. That suited him just fine, he was well known to have superior eyesight and it had served him well today. As they approached he could just make out what was going on in the back of the wagon. The merchant and his lady had clearly been fucking. As they’d gotten closer the two of them had parted and now sat opposite each other. But he knew what he’d seen, big bare tits and a hiked up skirt. He smirked knowingly at the Miqo’te wench, imagining what it would be like to have her bouncing on his cock. Well, if things worked out right he’d soon find out.

The commander called for the passengers to be questioned and the merchant reluctantly jumped down from the wagon, turning to shoot a reassuring smile at the Miqo’te. He stepped to one side with the blade who was to question him. As always, Brendt found the questions to be redundant and pointless, asking what they were carrying, if they had any prohibited goods. Bloody waste of time this was and he didn’t like having to leave Gheira alone at the mercies of one of their ilk. 

As they pulled Brendt from the cart for questioning, Gheira clung to his arm fearfully for a moment. His smile was reassuring as he pulled away from her, but her stomach was still queasy. As they ushered him towards the front of the carriage, Gheira almost hoped they wouldn't bother with her. After all, for all they knew, she could be Brendt's wife and surely no man would trouble another man's wife so near to his presence, right? Not that she was, but there was no way for them to know that. Her hopes were dashed though when one of the men approached her with what she was sure he thought to be a comforting smile. It looked more predatory than anything.

“Come on out, sweetheart, follow me over here.” Deagin gestured off the road to a small outcrop of rocks that would do nicely to hide what he had planned for her. “Just a few questions and ye’ll be free to go.”

Mutely Gheira shook her head at him as she backed away further into the wagon. A look of anger crossing the blade’s face for a moment.

"I'm afraid I must insist, girl!" He growled, any trace of honey now gone from his voice as he grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her from the back of the wagon. She fought him with all her strength, but at best she merely slowed him as he pulled her off towards the secluded spot he had indicated. Gheira continued to try wrenching herself free of the man's grip, even as she felt the vertigo overcome her. _Oh no, not now…._ She thought as the scenes came into focus. This was not the first time this man had abused his authority with a young maiden and not all of them had lived to tell the tale. Her stomach turned flips at the knowledge and she went numb with fear.

Brendt kept his patience for a time as the grilling continued, but soon found himself growing frustrated. He was just about to tell the whoreson to either search the wagon or pound sand when there was a solid thud just beside them as an arrow lodged itself in the wood of one of Brendt’s crates. The fletchings told the story, normally the Amalj'aa would have greatly disturbed the merchant. In this case though it should allow for a rapid getaway from these Brass bastards. They’d have no choice but to fight, giving them time to escape, by the time the fight was over and cleaned up, the wagon would be well on it’s way to Ul’dah with no hope of the Blades catching up before dark. He turned to jump back in the wagon as his questioner drew his sword and charged the pack of beastmen. Gheira wasn’t in it, he quickly scanned for her, catching sight of her right at the edge of the road, another blade trying to pull her along with him. “Bleeding bandits with badges.” He muttered as he ran towards them.

Before Gheira knew what was happening all hell broke loose, she could hear the sounds of fighting behind them, her assailant was but momentarily distracted before a sly grin broke onto his face. Clearly he thought this to work to his advantage. "No!" She cried, redoubling her efforts to pull free of his grip and preparing to engulf the man in flames if she had to. She’d never had need to defend herself with violence before and the thought of killing the man turned her stomach somewhat, but if it came down to him or her, it was definitely going to be him.

Deagin just laughed at the woman as she tried to pull away. "Quiet bitch, you'll be silent and take what I've got for you, and you'll fucking like it." Though he didn't really care whether she did or not, long as he got off, that was all that mattered. And with the sudden confusion of the attack it would be easier than he'd imagined to spirit her away. If she made too much fuss, well easy enough to quiet her for good and claim it had happened during the ambush. They were off the road now and nearing the rocks. While he tightly gripped her arm with one hand he reached down and began undoing his pants with the other. Sudden footsteps approaching made him turn, and the last thing he saw before the world went black was that bearded merchant charging him.

What happened next was a blur to Gheira. Suddenly Brendt was beside them muttering a litany of angry profanity. The Blade looked in his direction in surprise just as Brendt laid a solid hit across the man's face, causing him to crumple to the ground. 

Brendt watched with satisfaction as the blade collapsed in a heap, blood spilling down his face from his nose. Bastard would have fun explaining to his comrades why, while they were fighting he'd been knocked out cold with his pants halfway off his arse. Gheira stood in wide eyed shock, it had happened so quickly. Without giving her time to react, Brendt swooped her up in his arms, running towards the carriage that was now rumbling slowly away. 

"I daresay dove, you're just too pretty for your own good." He grinned at her as he ran. He helped Gheira into the wagon, quickly leaping up behind her. Once they were situated he called out to Torben who got the chocobos into a steady trot, fast enough to get them away from the scene of the ambush. But still easy enough that the birds wouldn't be spent before they reached Ul'dah.

He settled himself beside Gheira and pulled her into his lap giving her a tight hug. "While it wasn't fun, it could have gone a lot worse. Never could have forgiven myself if something had happened to you, dove." Placing a kiss on her cheek he smiled slyly. "A damn shame our post sex nuzzle was cut short. It was sure worth all the wait and teasing." 

Gheira merely sat in Brendt’s lap for a while, her arms wrapped about him and her face buried in the crook of his neck. She trembled for a little while, but she refused to cry. She had that much strength about her at least. If nothing else the incident firmed her resolve to receive training, make herself stronger yet. Strong enough not only to protect herself, but others as well from people like the man who had tried to hurt her. Brendt’s soft kiss against her cheek was comforting, doing wonders to soothe her frayed nerves. “Nothing happened to me though and I have you to thank for that m’dear.” She said softly, touching his face gently. She’d calmed substantially, comfortably curled in his lap as she was.

Brendt continued to hold her close, as if afraid she'd suddenly disappear if he let go. After a time in silence he sighed softly. "We'll be in Ul'dah soon." He gestured ahead to where the walls were just now coming into view. If he remembered rightly it was about fifteen malms still, but that massive city was visible a long ways off. "Guess these will be our last hours together. We certainly made our last day memorable at least." 

Gheira turned her gaze to the large city in the distance, unlike anything she’d seen before. It was a somewhat intimidating sight. How was she ever going to find her way around the place… A melancholy chuckle emanated from her at his words. “That we did dear, that we did indeed.” The slowed pace of the wagon nearly lulled her into slumber in his arms. 

Torben had slowed the birds to a walk now to rest them, and it would be well past dark by the time they got into the city. An idea struck him. "Mayhaps we could have a bit more time together though…" He watched her, gauging her reaction as he continued. He knew this was never going to be anything serious, but surely another night and morning together couldn't hurt. "What say I treat you to a fine dinner? We can get a room, or seperate rooms." He added, again, not wanting to make her think he expected this to be anything more than what it was. A good time between friends, even if he did have to constantly remind himself of the fact. "Get you a proper bath, have your clothes cleaned. On the morrow I'll go with you to the Thaumaturge's Guild and you can show up clean and fresh, and ready to learn."

Gheira smiled up at him, nodding in affirmation. “I’d like that Brendt, I find I’m not quite ready to part ways just yet.” She laid a gentle kiss against his bearded cheek and whispered softly to him. “Besides, I need the chance to show you my appreciation for assuring I was not horribly violated. One room will do nicely.” She then cuddled herself against his chest comfortably and closed her eyes. Their most recent ordeal had zapped a good amount of her energy and with his comforting presence warming her she wanted nothing more than to stay where she was, nestled against him for the remainder of their ride.

He smiled and nodded. “One room then.” The rest of the ride into the city was spent in silent companionship. There were many inns in a city this large, but Brendt only ever stayed at one of them. The Hourglass had the nicest rooms and the best service in all of Ul’dah. The wagon swayed to a stop in front of a large building, inside was not just the Hourglass, this same building also housed the Quicksand, a very fine tavern, as well as the Adventurer’s Guild. He could tell she wasn’t sleeping, her breathing wasn’t right for that, she was just resting against him, eyes closed. That had been a rather taxing event. He kissed the top of her head softly. “We’ve arrived dove, let’s get cleaned up.” She slid off his lap and he stepped out of the wagon first, then helped her down, hands on her hips. 

Gheira had been content to just be held during the remainder of their trip and it made her happy that Brendt was content to just hold her. She gave him a smile as he informed her they had arrived. And as he assisted her down from the wagon, she rested her hands on his shoulders lightly and allowed her body to slide down his own as he set her on the ground. SHe waited patiently near the rear of the wagon as Brendt walked around to where he could speak to Torben for a moment. 

“Thank you, if not for your deft handling of these birds we’d been like as not stuck there in that chaos.” He smiled at the silent man as he tossed him a small sack of Gil. “Some extra for your trouble. Once you get your animals tended to, get yourself a good place to sleep and a meal on me. You’ve more than earned it.” Torben said nothing, but he did give Brendt an appreciative smile and a nod of his head before clicking his tongue at the birds and steering them towards the stables.

Ul'dah did not seem any bigger to Ghiera than Limsa, but somehow it was…. Grander? There was something about the architecture that made the buildings seem much more stately. The clothing also turned her head. Limsa was a port town and most everyone there wore practical clothing. Something that allowed them to move about decks and rigging with ease. Even the general populace wore utilitarian clothing for the most part.

Here though she saw suits and dresses of fine cut, made of silks and brocades of every color imaginable. Her head turned in every direction admiring the myriad of clothing as she waited for Brendt to finish talking to Torben. She couldn't help but smile as the pouch exchanged hands. Clearly Brendt was a generous soul and the driver had deserved what he was given for getting them out of the pickling jar so to speak.

Brendt shook his head as he returned to where Gheira stood on the steps of the building. “A strange man that one. But a good man, reliable and true, naught more you can ask for than that, I suppose.” Holding both their bags in one hand he linked his other arm in hers they walked up the steps together. She was from Limsa, another large city to be sure. But he could tell by the look on her face she was still taking in the grandeur of Ul’dah. It wasn’t really a bigger city than Limsa, it was just.. Different.

"Aye, definitely the sort to have with you in an emergency." Gheira nodded agreement. "Of course it seems so are you m'dear." She smiled, giving Brendt a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Shall we?” Brendt led her through the doors and over to a counter at the back of the room where a friendly looking Lalafell lad stood waiting. “Otopa, old friend, I’d like the finest room you have available, and some hot water brought up for bathing if you please.” 

Gladly Gheira linked her arm with Brendt's as he escorted her into the inn. She recognized the look of an adventurer’s guild right away and it made her feel much less homesick. The tavern was well kept and the smells on the air was exquisite! Brendt was clearly familiar with the place and it's staff, so she let him handle the arrangements, simply looking about the common room.

The lalafell smiled in a congenial manner at Brendt and nodded. “Of course, of course. Good to see you again.” He glanced at Gheira, the smile still on his face. “What about your friend here, will she be needing a room as well?”

Brendt shook his head. “Where are my manners. Otopa, this is Morgheira, a good friend. Gheira, this is Otopa, finest innkeep in the city.” Turning back to the lalafell man he grinned. “Nay, we’ll be sharing a room. Oh, and if you please, we’ll need a larger bathtub than usual brought up to the room.” He gave a conspiratorial wink at this and chuckled. Brendt knew by heart the cost of things here and had already dug out the Gil, handing the appropriate coins to the diminutive innkeep. “Oh! And two servings of whatever The Quicksand is cooking up special today as well.” He dropped a few more Gil into the other man's hand.

Otopa nodded in understanding. It wasn’t his place to judge what people did, and Brendt was a good customer and a good man. “A pleasure to meet you, m’lady.” He bowed to her. Accepting Brendt’s Gil he waved over a serving girl. “Lina will see you to your room. I’ll have the tub and water brought up immediately, just ring when you’re ready for the meal.” He bowed once more

When Brendt introduced Gheira to the Lalafellin man behind the counter she gave him a winning smile. "A pleasure to meet you as well Otopa." She said, demurely inclining her head to him. It took much to contain her excitement. After how long she'd been travelling, a hot bath, warm food she herself hadn't had to cook and a night in a proper bed soundly heavenly. She'd thought to offer to repay Brendt for half, but something told her he would deny her outright if she tried.

Gheira walked beside Brendt as he followed after the girl, Lina, who showed them to a spacious and comfortable looking room. It wasn't long before a large tub and steaming water was brought to them. Gheira couldn't help but clap and lean over the tub's edge as she watched the servants fill it, her tail lashing in delight and anticipation. Once the tub had been filled near to the top and the servants had departed, Gheira wasted no time in stripping her clothes from her body and climbing into the tub with a contented sigh. With a smile she glanced at Brendt. "Were you planning on joining me sir?" She said rather seductively as she beckoned him over with a finger.

Brendt took a seat in one of the room’s chairs and removed his boots and socks, stretching his legs and toes. Before the workers who had brought and filled the tub left he gave them both a tip and a thanks. Returning to his seat he couldn’t take his eyes off Gheira if he had wanted to, and he most certainly did not want to. They’d made love and yet this was the first time he’d seen her fully undressed, and what a sight it was. It wasn’t just the way she looked that thrilled him, it was the way she moved as well. Yes she had the sort of curves that drive men wild, but more than that her every movement was graceful and one could even say sensual. 

Watching as she lowered herself into the water he beamed at her and nodded. “I would love to, dove.” Rising from his chair he quickly undressed and crossed the room.

Gheira watched, a pleased smile on her face as Brendt removed his clothing and came towards the tub. She found that she very much enjoyed the sight of the male form. It’s hard planes and angels. She especially liked the sight of the appendage that hung between a man’s legs. It was the same, yet different still on each man whom she’d seen without clothing. Jaq’s had been the smallest, thinner then both the men she’d bedded after him and shorter as well. Bad and Brendt were quite similar, just minor differences in length, though Brendt was a tad thicker than Bad had been. She wondered idly if it were bad form to compare the men one had been with?

Brendt lowered himself into the tub behind her, the water was perfect, Gheira was perfect. With a pleased sigh he put his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, her back pressed against his chest, his manhood nestled comfortably against her bottom. He ran his hands over her body, across her stomach, up onto her breasts, massaging them softly. Cupping some water in his hands he let it run out over her shoulders, using his hands he scrubbed the light layer of dust from her shoulders and arms. There was of course a good sponge and soap, but he just wanted to touch her for a time. “Well, I apologize that it wasn’t the fastest trip, nor the safest, but I’ve been glad to have you along.” He kissed her softly on the back of the neck. “I’m glad as well to be here with you now.”

Gheira echoed Brendt’s sigh as she leaned back against him, the feel of his hands on her body lighting that now familiar fire inside of her. Gently she rubbed her bottom against his manhood, hoping to stir it to life like she had when they were inside the wagon earlier. She knew they were supposed to be washing, but it was the furthest thing from her mind. One might think it odd after what had nearly happened to her that she would want him to bed her but his warm and familiar touch was a comfort to her and she wanted to be sure her near trauma did not sour her enjoyment of the act. Turning to face him, she gripped his member firmly in her fingers and stroked his length, satisfied as he grew hard in her hand. “There’s no need to apologize, Brendt.” She murmured, still stroking. “You are excellent company and you made sure nothing happened to me.” With that, she moved to straddle his lap, positioning his cock so that it pressed against her core she began lowering herself onto him slowly.

Brendt moaned softly as she wiggled her bottom against him, the feel of his shaft sliding twixt her cheeks was extremely pleasant. Smiling as she turned towards him she drew another moan with her stroking, his cock hardening against her hand. Leaning his head back against the tub he nodded, closing his eyes as small noises of pleasure continued to escape him. “If you say so, dove. I’ll trust your judgement.” It was getting very hard to focus as she continued to stroke his now fully engorged member. He gasped as he felt her sliding onto him, her body once more embracing him like a glove. 

“I do say so and I’ll not hear a word to the contrary.” Gheira whispered softly, now moving her hips in slow circles, thoroughly enjoying the feel of him filling her. Lightly she placed her hands against his chest as she continued to move, slow and deliberate. “In fact, I daresay you were a right knight in shining armour and I don’t think I’ll ever forget the sight of that man crumpling to the ground after you hit him.” She smiled softly as she touched his face, fully intent on rewarding him properly.

By the Gods she felt good, opening his eyes, Brendt smiled and winked at her. “Oh, dove, you feel amazing.” He gripped her hips again, as he had in the wagon, but this time his touch was light, fingertips barely brushing against her skin. He had mostly controlled the pace when they’d made love in the wagon, this time he wanted her to take the lead. Wanted her to control things. He did use one hand to cup a breast, lifting it out of the water and dipping his head to take her nipple into his mouth.

She sighed as he gripped her hips lightly, glad that he was letting her set the pace. The feel of the water moving against her waist as she shifted her hips against him somehow adding to the eroticy of the moment. “M’dear, I can most definitely say the same about you.” She moaned as she pressed her hips down against him, driving him deep into her, her movements became quicker and more focused. A soft gasp escaped her as he took her nipple into his mouth. She moved her hands from their place against his chest, her fingers through his blonde hair there gently, to perch on his shoulders. Gripping his shoulders in order to keep her balance she quickened her movements yet again, sliding up and down along the length of him, always trying to drive him deep into her as their hips met again. It didn’t take long for her to reach her climax and as she came around him she took his face in her hands, pressing her lips to his and slipping her tongue into his mouth. She moaned against his lips, her pleasured cries trapped in her throat as she kissed him, her body trembling as her hips still spasmed convulsively against him. God’s, she didn’t think she would ever get used to this sensation, but she adored it! 

The way Gheira worked her hips as she rode him was driving Brendt wild, the little circles and subtle shifts. Oh Gods, she was good at this and he knew he wasn’t going to last long if she kept at it as she was. He slid his hands onto her bottom and gave a good squeeze at the same time he felt her fingers squeezing his shoulders. Her orgasm came on so suddenly he gasped in surprise as she kissed him. He could feel her moans vibrating against his lips and tongue, and he brushed his tongue against hers. His moans joined hers as the feel of her tightening around him drove him over the edge of ecstasy, and for the second time today he spilled his seed within her. 

When his body had finally calmed, the last shivers of pleasure fading he smiled at her and sighed. “Oh, well if that’s a thank you, it’s the best one I’ve ever had.” He winked and chuckled, giving her bottom another squeeze. “You are good, oh yes… very good.” He moaned softly one last time. After a few moment’s silence he spoke again. “I dunno about you, but I am famished. What say we get ourselves cleaned up good and I’ll ring to have supper brought up?” Grabbing the sponge and soap off the small table that had been left near the tub he worked up a good lather on the sponge. “We can even wash each other, should add some fun to the occasion.”

Gheira smiled in satisfaction as Brendt’s body went taught with his release, the feel of his tongue dancing against her own and his warm seed spilling into her adding to her pleasure. With a soft sigh she relaxed against him, her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. She was content to simply let him stay inside of her as his manhood relaxed. Though as he gave her bottom a squeeze, she shifted, causing him to slip free of her. A disappointed little sound escaped her as he disengaged from her, but she supposed he had a point… She was quite hungry after all.

“That sounds like an excellent Idea Brendt.” She murmured, taking the sponge gently from him and moving so as to scrub his body gently. She touched it to his chest, scrubbing in light circles, allowing her fingertips to brush against his skin lightly as she washed him. “Where do you think you will head next once your business in the city is done?” She asked. Part of her was sad to know that it would be a good long while before they met again once he left, if they met again at all. She was quite fond of his company and he’d become a good friend to her. Not to mention that the sex was good. Moving around behind him, she brushed a gentle kiss against his neck then commenced to scrub his back, letting her hands move lower and around him to grasp the part of him that had so recently been inside of her to give it a gentle washing as well as she pressed her bosom against his back.

Brendt sighed softly, eyes closing and a small smile forming as Gheira took the sponge and began washing him. It was a uniquely intimate moment, never before had a woman washed him. It provided a closeness that he’d not experienced before and he quite liked it. Her question brought a response to his tongue near immediately but he bit it back. Very nearly had he said he wasn’t going anywhere. He could set up shop, become a permanent resident and merchant right here in the city. Then maybe they could make this more. Oh that was an appealing thought, to stay here with her! Brendt wasn’t sure he’d done enough in his life to make it to any of the seven heavens, but if he could stay here with her it wouldn’t matter.

Removing such frivolous thoughts he sighed softly. Alas that could never be, he had his own journey before him. He had devoted himself to finding his brothers and he couldn’t forsake that responsibility now. Gheira as well had her own path to walk, if she was adept with magicks then she needed the chance to learn. And there was something about her, a light that seemed to glow through her, she was born to do great things. So she had to stay and he had to go. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but swallow it he did. He tried not to linger on the thoughts of what it would be like to stay and instead focused on the feel of her hands on him. Gods it felt good. 

Gheira looked at Brendt thoughtfully, wondering what he was thinking as she washed him. At times he looked blissful, others he was wistful. Every now and then a small frown creased his forehead. Mayhaps it wouldn't be so hard for her to deduce what he was thinking… afterall, Baderon had similar thoughts during their time together. Unlike then though, Gheira did not find herself reciprocating those thoughts for Brendt. Perhaps it wasn't fair of her, these casual relations she was having? She didn't want to hurt anyone, however accidentally she might. 

Once Gheira had given him a very thorough scrubbing, Brendt smirked at her and returned the favor. Lathering the sponge up once more he proceeded to do as she had for him, cleaning her from head to toe. When he finished he pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss, holding her face lightly in his hands. “Thank you for these days, dove. They’ve been fantastic.” 

Gheira decided it was best for now to put her thoughts from her mind. There was no point in casting a pall over the joy they'd found with each other, even if his thanks seemed to carry the edge of finality. She returned his kiss happily, her fingers lightly brushing his jawline. She simply smiled in return at him. "I should be thanking you. You've done so much for me these past few days." 

Brendt realized that his words sounded ominously like a goodbye. He clicked his tongue and shrugged, “Maybe I’d best not get ahead of myself, they aren’t over yet, still time to enjoy.” Rising from the bath he dried himself before helping her out. Once they were both dry and wearing the soft robes that had been provided he rang the bell for dinner.

Gheira chuckled softly, nodding as he helped her out of the tub and into the warm soft robe. "Aye, we still have some time together yet." The chair in the room was large enough to hold the two of them so she snuggled contentedly in his lap as they waited for their food. "Oh this looks superb!" She beamed at the serving girl who brought up the dishes and uncovered them. Gheira was rather delighted when the house specialty turned out to be some form of fowl under a mushroom cream sauce paired with a delightfully delicate rice dish and some sauteed vegetables. "Remind me to see if I can get the chefs here to part with the recipe for this!" She said enthusiastically and she devoured the dish. The day's combined activities had made her famished. "I wonder if this is dodo… It doesn't quite taste like chicken…". She murmured, clearly trying to pick out ingredients by the flavours present.

Brendt grinned and nodded. “Aye, I suppose you could ask, though I hear the chef can be a bit touchy when it comes to things like that.” He shrugged and winked at her. “Then again you turn that smile of yours on them you might just get what you ask for.” The food really was quite delicious. Though she clearly had a finer palate than Brendt as he couldn’t have picked out all the fine details of what sort of herbs and seasoning were in it. None the less he enjoyed it. They both finished eating and set the dishes aside. He remained seated, happy to have her in his lap, arms around her. After a time he sighed softly. “Well dove, it’s getting late, and we’ve had quite a day.” With that he rose from the chair, picking her up. Carrying her with, he walked over to the bed and lay her on it. Removing his robe he lay down beside her and smiled.

Gheira frowned slightly, he was right, chefs were notoriously tight fisted with their recipes. Ah well. She was sure she'd figured out what was in the dish. She just needed time and ingredients to play with and she was certain she could replicate it, maybe even improve on it. His voice brought her out of her reverie and she squeaked in surprise as he lifted her and carried her to the bed. Untying her robe Brendt parted it enough that her breasts were exposed and gently caressed them. 

“I know you’ll have a busy day on the morrow. But if you’ll have me, I’d make love to you one more time.” Her eyes ranged over his body as he removed his robe. She doubted she would ever tire looking at a well formed man. She held her breath in anticipation as he loosened her robe, his touch eliciting a small moan from her. By the Gods his words caused a thrill to run through her that lit a fire in her nether regions. 

"Of course I'll have you Brendt." She whispered, her voice hoarse and her breathing ragged. He continued to touch her reverently, smiling when she voiced her agreement. He removed her robe fully and in the flickering light of the slowly dying candles he made love to her again. This time taking his time, every touch and kiss slow and light. Every movement of their bodies together tempered to prolong the pleasure. It was different then any love making he had ever had, and by the time they had both peaked he found himself thoroughly spent in a way that he’d never felt before. Judging from the way she collapsed as they finished he couldn’t help but think she’d felt similarly. At least he hoped so.

The way he touched her, the things he made her feel…. It was filled with deep intensity, almost as though he were worshiping her. By the time he'd brought her to climax there was little Gheira could do but collapse beneath him, spent and sated. She could barely keep her eyes open as she cuddled against his side. She would never forget her experience with him. As she lay warm and comfortable in his arms, she could feel him watching her, even as she slipped into the depths of slumber and it pleased her. The only regret she had was the suspicion that even if she weren’t breaking his heart, when they had to part ways she was certainly taking a part of it with her. She hadn’t meant to make him fall in love with her. She smiled sleepily at him and touched his face lightly as her eyes closed and her breathing regulated into a rhythm, slow and steady.

Brendt couldn’t have asked for a better ending to the day, and he lay with her cradled in his arms. Keeping himself awake, to enjoy her closeness and scent for just a little longer, he smiled happily. Taking in her scent, lemon laced with traces of vanilla, that was it! He listened to her slow steady breathing as she fell asleep. Try as he might to extend his waking moments with her, though, sleep overtook him quickly.

The next morning she awoke slowly, stretching languidly. As she rolled over and found herself on top of Brendt, she smiled. His features were gently peaceful and his member was erect. She was beginning to suspect it was a common affliction amongst males to wake hardened. With an impish grin, she rubbed herself against him until she’d managed to work him inside of her. At which point she began to ride him, smiling at him as his eyes fluttered open. “Good morning my dear man.” She whispered hoarsely, already close to coming around him. “I decided... I would have you… one last time... before we must need part.” She moved against him in small quick circles, moaning between her words. “Oh Gods, yes!” she cried as she achieved her release, her hips jerking slightly against him as the pleasure ran through her. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Brendt wasn’t sure for a moment, if he was awake or dreaming as his eyes fluttered open and he was greeted with the most glorious sight. There was Gheira, riding him, her ample breasts swaying and bouncing in time with her hips. The idea that he was dreaming quickly vanished as she jerked against him and cried out. No dream could possibly feel this good, her body spasming around him sent him over the edge as well and he smiled, moaning as he yet again filled her womb. “Oh no, dove, I don’t mind at all. Couldn’t think of a better thing to wake up to” A small shiver coursed through his body as she slid off of him and he nodded.

“Oh good, I’m very glad.” Gheira smiled at him as she played with his hair gently. She sighed, melting against him, knowing he had found release as well inside of her. She could feel his seed leak from her a bit as his member slipped free from her slit. “I’m hungry, are you hungry?” She grinned at him.

“I could eat, aye. Shall we go down to the Quicksand and see what we can get?” He spent a few minutes with her laying atop him, enjoying the afterglow of the morning’s activities.

She nodded agreement at his suggestion of making their way down into the sands. “That sounds good to me!” she said with enthusiasm. Breakfast had always been her favorite meal! After a time they both rose and dressed themselves. Gheira could see Brendt watching her as she dressed herself. He seemed to enjoy it nearly as much as watching her undress and if Gheira were completely honest, she rather enjoyed being watched. A lot of people seemed to have this opinion that a woman needed to be proper and cover herself “appropriately.” Whatever in the seven hells that meant. It wasn’t like she was running about in naught but her skin after all. It was always the more vocal people she’d encountered in life, the ones who thought they were better than you. The ones who liked to say things like, “you should cover yourself child, people might think you had  _ questionable morals _ ”. With that pointed look as if they disapproved of your very existence. Well, maybe she did have “questionable morals”, at that. All she knew was she liked to be looked at, not leered at mind you, there was a difference, and if men thought her pretty enough to stare after then let them watch and stare!

Once clothed, Brendt gathered his things and packed them into his bag. Stopping her before she could do the same. “Just leave your things here, I’ll pay up the room for a few more days, give you time to get settled in with the Thaumaturges without having to worry about where you’re going to sleep.” He smiled warmly at her. “And I’ll have no arguments about it.” She glanced at him in surprise. 

“Brendt, you don’t have too…” She could see that look on his face. That stubborn set of the jaw that men seemed to get when you were about to tell them you could fend for yourself if the need were to arise. The one that seemed to say “it’s cute that you think that, but we both know you need me to watch over you dear”. Perhaps she was odd but she really didn’t mind the mentality too much. She didn’t mind a man wanting to take care of her… What she really wanted though was a man who would stand beside her to face danger, as her equal. She simply stopped talking with an amused chuckle and a shake of her head. Knowing in this instance she wouldn’t win the argument “Thank you m’dear.” She walked over to him and kissed him softly. “For everything you’ve done for me.”

With a smile and a nod, Brendt took her arm in the crook of his and together they exited the room and headed downstairs to the common room. It was already bustling, but there were still a few empty tables. Seating himself next to her at one he smiled, allowing his hand to rest lightly on her knee under the table. A serving girl promptly took their order. They sat together in silence for a time, watching the comings and goings of various adventurers, merchants, laborers and craftsmen. Giving her knee a gentle squeeze he smiled again. “So the Thaumaturge’s Guild for you. Well that should be quite an experience. I’ve always been mystified by those amongst us gifted enough to use magic. Can’t even begin to wrap my head around how all that works.”

“Yes, it should prove interesting indeed.” She chuckled softly and shrugged. “Honestly, I can’t quite claim to know how it works either. It’s just something I found out I could do when I was about twelve or so.” She held up her hand, a small ball of shimmering white light balanced delicately on her palm. “I’m hoping they can teach me the how and why of it, so that I can learn to control it better.” 

It was quite an interesting little trick that ball of light she summoned. And she seemed to do it so easily, as if it were no harder than breathing. Well if that was any indication of her abilities, he had no doubt that she’d go far. “Well look at that. Before you know it you’ll be coming here to get jobs fitting an adventurer, I wager.” The meal was good as ever, only slightly dampened by the parting that he knew was coming once it was over. After they finished eating, Brendt paid for the meal and her room. Good to his word, though it galled him to part ways with her, he escorted her to the Thaumaturge’s guild.The place looked large and foreboding to Gheira and she swallowed heavily as they stood outside it’s doors. 

“Well my Dear Brendt… I suppose this is farewell for now.” She seemed to fidget nervously, not at all inclined to approach those large double doors. He sighed softly and nodded at her words.

“Aye, dove, it is at that.” Reaching out he gently caressed her cheek. “You take care of yourself. If I can ever do anything for you, don’t you hesitate to look me up. Do plenty of business at Sapphire Avenue, many of the merchants there will have some way to get word to me.” 

"I will Brendt, you can be sure of it. I'll miss you too. I'll never forget you…". She said to him, closing her eyes as he stroked her face. It seemed a touch wasn’t going to be enough for him though. He stepped close and pulled her into an embrace, placing a deep, lingering kiss on her lips. Stepping back from her he smiled. “Good luck, dove, I’ll miss you.” With that he turned and made his way back down the street towards the markets. 

He wanted to turn back, to wave, give her one final parting look. He was afraid though, afraid if he did that he’d be overcome with a desire to do something stupid. Something that would either have him breaking his oath to search for his brothers and settling down in Ul’dah. Or do something that would have her travelling with him, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he pulled her away from what she needed to do. He was also afraid to let her see the tears in his eyes, that through sheer will he had managed to keep from running down his cheeks. So he kept his eyes forward, and appeased himself with the idea that nothing would ever take the memories of her from him. And perhaps one day they would meet again. 

A man could dream. And Brendt would no doubt dream of that whirlwind of a girl who shook things up and impacted people in ways he wasn’t sure she even noticed yet. Every stop they had made he’d seen it on the faces of the folks who had interacted with her, men and women, young and old. They all walked away holding their heads a little bit higher, feeling a little more hope that things were going to be alright. Something special lived in that girl. Walking away was a hard thing to do, but it was the right thing. The world needed more people like Morgheira Da’vesh in it.

Gheira now stood, staring after Brendt as he walked away. Their parting kiss had confirmed all her suspicions and the knowledge weighed heavy on her. So it was that she stood, tears rolling down her face at the knowledge that she'd effectively taken his heart from his chest without ever meaning to have. She stood there a long time, until she could see no more of him at which point she whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry…" She had to stop doing this…. It was unfair of her and so it was that she resolved she would clearly express her intentions to the next man before she lay with him more than once. Drying her eyes finally, she turned once more to the large double doors behind her. It was now or never, she had a destiny to fulfil… Didn't she? With a deep, shaky breath she made her way into the Thaumaturges' guild.

Yayake Yake sat behind the desk of the Arrzaneth Ossuary, her nose buried in a book when the doors opened, admitting a Miqo'te lass wearing a fairly short white skirt and a clingy ice blue top. The combination bared her midriff and she wore a pair of thigh boots that were a matching blue. The girl's long hair faded from a medium blue to light pink and hung loosely about her shoulders. Honestly the darkest thing about the girl was her light grey skin…. What in Eorzea did she want here?

The Lalafel behind the counter adjusted her monocle as she looked Gheira, up and down. Her assessing gaze was honestly somewhat unnerving. With a deep breath Gheira approached her with a smile. "Good morning, my Name is Morgheira Da'vesh. I've come to join the Thaumaturges' guild."

It took everything Yayake had not to laugh at the Miqo'te lass' statement. Her? A Thaumaturge? Yayake thought killer rabbits were more likely than this fluffy kitten being a Thaumaturge. "So you want to be a Thaumaturge…" She mused quietly. "Greetings, then, and welcome to Arrzaneth Ossuary—a beacon to all who harbor a fascination with the powers of death and destruction. If you believe yourself possessed of unbending will and unflinching resolve, I shall be pleased to acquaint you further with the mysteries of the Thaumaturges' Guild.". She smirked at the look on the girls face, clearly she was unnerved. She wouldn't last a week.

Gheira was wide eyed by the time the Lala was done speaking. A fascination with death and destruction? All she wanted was to learn to use the magic she possessed! She knew she had a talent to wield both white and black magics, but she hadn't wanted to foster one over the other. "Well, go on then, if you're serious go speak with Cocobuki… Cocobusi? No that's not right… Cocobygo! That's the one." With a mute nod Gheira walked in the direction indicated to where four identical Lalafellen men stood. Needless to say, Brendt was right, this  _ was  _ going to be an experience…


End file.
